Enfants des origines
by L0UP
Summary: Après la deuxième guerre, tous pensaient que tout irait bien, mais ils ne savaient pas encore que la magie allait disparaître. Des générations plus tard, James Potter, un moldu, fit un vœux aux protecteurs de Poudlard. Dylan et Alys se retrouve alors à la fin des années 70'. Leur mission sauver la magie sans se faire tuer par Voldy ou leur ennemi de toujours.
1. Prologue

Bon rapidement. Les personnages sauf les OC et l'histoire de fond venant des Harry Potter n'est pas de moi. Les OC, l'idée et les mots qui sont sur ces pages sont de moi. Donc, pas de plagia SVP.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Prol**_ _ **ogue**_

Au fin fond de la nouvelle bâtisse, fraîchement finie, se dressant sur une colline dans un coin perdu des Highlands de l'Écosse se trouvait une pièce parfaitement carré bizarrement occupée par aucun meuble. Pour rajouter à l'aura étrange de la pièce aucune fenêtre n'embellissait ses murs. Seule la lourde porte de bois venait briser la monotonie des murs de pierres grises. La lumière parvenait aux quatre occupants de la pièce grâce à un étrange globe lumineux flottant au dessus de leur tête.

-Prêt? demanda un des deux hommes, ses yeux verts parcourant le visage de ses acolytes qui hochèrent gravement la tête.

Un autre homme, semblant avoir seulement un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années, s'avança jusqu'à la pointe du pentagramme gravé minutieusement dans la pierre du plancher. Il déposa sur le sol un grand plat d'argent dans lequel reposaient quatre mèches de cheveux tenues par des ficelles aux couleurs de leur armoirie respective. L'homme lança un regard sceptique à la femme qui les avait placées là. Cette dernière haussa sévèrement les épaules sachant que ça manie de tout placer logiquement pouvait agacer les autres, mais tout de même placer les mèches en ordre de couleur rendait juste le tout plus harmonieux. Personnellement, elle aimait bien cette vue du pentagramme parfaitement tracé surmonté des mèches allant du vénitiens au noir ébène.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix? demanda l'homme d'une voix grave en glissant son regard pâle sur les quatre autres. C'est notre dernière chance de faire demi-tour.

-Notre décision a été prise, il y a bien longtemps, soupira une des deux femmes, celle qui avait placé les cheveux, en se plaçant sur une des quatre pointes libres du pentagramme. On en a trop fait pour abandonner là.

Les trois autres hochèrent gravement la tête une fois de plus se positionnant aux places restantes. Le premier homme a avoir parlé entama aussitôt un chant grave et guttural en plaçant ses mains devant lui. Autour de lui, ses trois amis firent de même, leur voix se mélangeant à la sienne. Brusquement, le globe lumineux s'éteignit, mais personne ni prêta attention leurs propres yeux venant éclairer la pièce comme si une torche y avait été allumé. Après de longues minutes de récitation, une boule colorée apparue enfin au centre du pentagramme puis tout se passa en quelques secondes. La boule sembla exploser interrompant la lente litanie de leur chant, avant de se résorber sur elle-même et de se déposer au sol. Quand la lumière multicolore disparue enfin, les quatre mages purent enfin distinguer les deux enfants allongés au sol. Ils se regardèrent incertains.

-Deux ? fit finalement la seule à ne pas avoir parlé depuis leur entrée dans la pièce.

-Je suppose qu'un seul corps n'aurait pu contenir toute notre magie, constata l'autre femme.

Sans faire attention à la conversation des deux femmes, un des hommes s'était approché des bébés. Il prit lentement le premier, une fille apparemment. Une des longues mèches de cheveux de l'homme glissa sur son épaule et viens caresser le front de l'enfant qui aussitôt ouvrit les yeux, de grands yeux qui contrairement aux nouveaux nés normaux n'étaient pas bleu, mais bien multicolores. On aurait dit que tout les couleurs du monde s'étaient réunit dans ses yeux leur donnant l'apparence du plus précieux des cristaux. Elle inspira brusquement, comme si elle respirait pour la première fois, mais aucun cri ne franchit ses lèvres. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour tomber sur un visage qui semblait aussi en admiration que lui. Les yeux verts de l'autre homme pétillaient de fierté. Les deux femmes se penchèrent sur l'autre enfant qui avait les mêmes yeux que celle qui pouvait être considérée comme sa sœur.

Brusquement, des filaments le lumières sortir du corps des quatre amis. Chacun d'eux virent leur magie leur échapper, se scinder en deux et s'enfoncer dans le corps des enfants de manières inégales. Ils sourirent alors que de minuscules représentations de leur familier apparaissaient sur la poitrine des enfants. Leurs enfants étaient enfin là, mais chacun d'eux savait que leur temps ensemble serait compté, car ils devront veiller sur l'école pour toujours.

Le jeune homme marchait doucement dans l'école en ruine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait, après tout il habitait la petit ville non loin. L'école qui un jour avait porté le majestueux nom de Poudlard n'était plus que ruine et désolation. La pierre s'effritait, les vitres étaient brisées, le bois pourris, les escaliers comme construit par un architecte fou ne donnaient sur rien. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop ce qui était arrivé. Tout ce que son arrière-grand-mère, qui apparemment avait étudié là, avait pu lui raconter lui paraissait si fou. Jeune, il défiait l'interdiction de ses parents pour venir là, se promener dans ses couloirs rêvant de revoir les escaliers, qui pourtant avait déjà commencé à se figer au temps de son arrière-grand-mère, se remettre à bouger que pour lui. Rêvant de voir les hiboux rentrer par dizaine dans l'immense salle dont le plafond aurait recommencé à montrer le ciel.

Maintenant, cela lui semblait n'être qu'un rêve. Les contes de son aïeule étaient, au mieux des contes pour enfant, au pire des élucubrations de vieille folle. Pourtant, il était là à suivre une espèce de loup aux ailes de dragon à travers les couloirs en ruines. Escaladant, sautant et rampant quand cela était nécessaire. L'animal semblait très bien savoir où il allait, comme il avait très bien semblé savoir ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il déchargeait la voiture du jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'il la chargeait. Au début, le jeune homme n'avait su comment agir. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle était cet animal et pourquoi il semblait refuser qu'il quitte le village comme tous les villageois l'avait fait avant lui. C'est pourquoi quand l'animal avait semblé vouloir qu'il le suive, il s'était exécuté.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un curieux couloir. En fait, on aurait dit qu'un mur venait de s'écrouler libérant un couloir qui avait été barricadé longtemps avant la fermeture de l'école. L'animal le guida jusqu'à une pièce où la porte de bois avait étonnamment résistée au temps. Le jeune homme frissonna en entrant dans la pièce. Une étrange sensation chaude le parcourait. Cette sensation lui rappelait bizarrement le frisson d'excitation qui le parcourait avant de dévaler une pente sur sa planche. Le loup ailé s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce étrangement chaleureuse. Le soleil jaune d'été entrait par de haute fenêtre éclairant quatre banderoles respectivement jaune et noir, bleu et bronze, vert et argent puis rouge et or. Sous les quatre banderoles éclairées par la lumière qui s'y reflétait se trouvait un spectacle qui allait marquer le jeune homme pour le restant de sa vie. Sur deux autels de pierre se trouvait deux adolescents. Chacun d'eux était habillé d'une ample robe blanche qui se serait fondu à la couverte recouvrant les tables de pierres grises si les deux corps n'auraient pas flotté à quelques centimètres de leur couche.

-Que désires-tu, enfant perdu ? fit une voix douce légèrement grave.

-Fait un souhait et nous l'exauceront, fit une deuxième voix moins grave, mais plus sèche comme un peu narquoise.

Le jeune homme aurait du s'enfuir en courant, se rouler en boule pour se balancer, s'évanouir, appeler les urgences, n'importe quoi d'autre que d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre comme il le fit.

-Je… je… je veux…

Il se fit interrompe par la même voix narquoise.

-Tsut tsut tsut, normalement on commence par se présenter…

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux puis serra les dents d'agacements. Ils ne s'étaient pas présentés eux.

-Très bien alors je me présente James Potter quatrième du nom, dit-il. Dix-sept ans, célibataire, étudie pour devenir policier, habite en banlieue de Londres, groupe sanguin A positif. Est-ce assez précis ?

Un rire lui répondit, mais ce fut l'autre voix qui lui parla.

-Et qu'elle est ton vœu, jeune Potter ?

-Que la magie existe…

-Ce n'est pas le bon veut et tu le sais, l'interrompit la fille. Ton arrière grand-mère serait déçue de toi.

Le jeune fronça les sourcils au dessus de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Puis l'inspiration, lui vient.

-Je souhaite… non je veux que la magie soit sauvé, que jamais elle ne s'épuise, que Poudlard ne ferme jamais ses portes, que le peuple sorcier n'ai jamais à se cacher parmi les… moldus jusqu'à leur extinction.

Il aurait juré avoir vue les deux adolescents sourire mais ceux-ci disparurent puis tout devient noir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Inconnus

_**Chapitre 1 : Inconnus**_

Orion haussa les sourcils en regardant le dossier déposé sur son bureau.

-Et cela nécessite que je m'y rende en personne ? demanda-t-il à son employé.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres d'agacements, ses cheveux se teintant de violet.

-Apparemment, car personne n'arrive à quoi que ce soit.

L'homme regarda la femme. Elle portait l'habituelle robe de recherche du département des mystères ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade autour de son visage pointu et ses yeux ressemblaient à des orages près à décharger ses foudres sur le premier venu.

-Donc, si je résume bien je dois me rendre à Poudlard pour capturer un chien ailé qui n'a blessé personne sauf les auror qui ont voulu l'attraper ?

-C'est à peu près cela, soupira la jeune femme. Mais il faut ajouter à ses ailes la capacité à cracher du feu.

L'homme soupira et regarda la femme un long moment. Cette jeune sang-mêlé était fort probablement la plus brillante des recrues de son département depuis les quinze dernières années, mais aussi la plus énervante. Évidemment, il a fallut que ce soit elle qui fut sur le dossier. Il se leva et attrapa sa cape. Il sortit de son bureau sans même faire attention à la jeune femme qui le suivit tout de même. Il indiqua à sa secrétaire qu'il partait pour une durée indéterminé en mission et de déplacer rendez-vous et autre comme elle l'entendait. Il traversa la salle des bureaux et se retrouva dans une salle circulaire. Sans même faire attention aux nombreuses portes, il se dirigea vers celle de la sortit. Les deux langue-de-plombs prirent en suite rapidement le chemin vers les cheminées du ministère. Arrivé à ces dernières, Orion laissa galamment la jeune femme passer en premier ce qui, bien sûr, agaça cette dernière qui avait l'habitude que l'homme la traite à peine mieux qu'un cafard. Elle détestait cette manie des sang-pures d'être toujours polis même quand leur interlocuteur les insupportait. Elle passa tout de même la première et expliqua la situation au directeur de Poudlard pour pouvoir partir à la chasse aux créatures inconnues aussitôt qu'Orion franchirait le foyer et ainsi éviter les échanges de messieurs de bonne famille aux idéaux complètements différents.

Comme de fait quand le directeur du département franchit la barrière de la cheminée, Dumbledore leur fit simplement signe qu'il pouvait sortir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'aurors et langue-de-plombs grouillaient dans les couloirs de l'école et les élèves s'étaient habitués à les voir passer et leur accordaient le même respect qu'à leurs professeurs. La jeune femme guida son supérieur dans les couloirs qu'ils avaient tous les deux fréquentés dans leur jeunesse.

-Le chien se promène dans toute l'école, mais il semble toujours revenir dans une section précise, lui indiqua-t-elle. Une fois là, il ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver.

Comme de fait, aussitôt eurent-ils pénétré dans un large couloir rarement utilisé, car il menait à une section loin de toute appartement et donc où les classes étaient utilisées qu'en cas d'extrêmes nécessités (oui, même les professeurs étaient paresseux et préféraient avoir des classes près de leur appartement), qu'ils virent l'étrange animal assis au bout du couloir semblant les attendre.

Orion s'arrêta et observa la créature.

-Ceci n'est pas un chien, commenta-t-il, mais un loup.

La jeune femme hocha la tête parfaitement d'accord mais elle décida tout de même de lui expliquer le résonnement de ses collègues et elle.

-C'est ce qu'on c'est dit, mais l'animal n'a pas les yeux ambres et les seules loups répertoriés n'ayant pas les yeux ambres sont les loups démoniaques. On s'est dit que l'appeler _chien_ risquait moins de provoquer de vents de panique.

L'homme hocha la tête ses cheveux noirs bougeant pratiquement pas en raison de la lenteur de son mouvement.

-Qu'avez-vous remarqué au sujet de son comportement ? demanda-t-il trouvant les agissements de l'animal étrange.

-Et bien, comme je l'ai dit si on ne l'attaque pas il n'est pas agressif, c'est pourquoi l'école n'a pas été évacuée. Il semble bien s'entendre avec certains élèves en particulier un certain Sirius Black.

Elle prit une pose admirant le calme que garda le père du jeune homme en entendant le nom de son fils déshérité. C'était une chose qu'appréciait tout particulièrement Athénai Wells chez son patron. Ce dernier séparait étonnement bien sa vie professionnelle de sa vie politique et familiale. Beaucoup de ses amis avait demandé à la jeune femme pourquoi elle avait accepté de travailler pour cet homme aux idées tranchées alors que bien que sang-mêlé aux ancêtres moldus relativement éloignés, elle était très proche de ses derniers. Elle répondait en haussant les épaules, car bien que frustrée qu'il la traite comme une moins que rien, elle avait remarqué qu'il traitait chacun de ses subalternes ainsi.

-Nous avons aussi remarqué que si on le suit, il nous amène toujours au même endroit, ajouta-t-elle comme si rien n'était. Il nous amène toujours au même endroit, un mur vide. Je crois qu'il cherche quelque chose derrière le mur, mais le directeur Dumbledore refuse de nous autoriser à détruire le mur. Son prédécesseur l'a apparemment fait ériger, car il y avait toujours des accidents dans cette section. Comme écrit dans mon rapport, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir. Seule vous êtes autorisé à demander un mandat contre Poudlard.

L'homme hocha la tête et sans un mot commença à suivre l'animal qui les guida en travers les couloirs sombre de Poudlard. C'était ce comportement qui avait mit la puce à l'oreille d'Athénai, car l'animal semblait _vouloir_ être suivit, s'arrêtant pour les laisser le rattraper après avoir tourné un coin, revenant sur ses pas s'ils faisaient mine d'arrêter de le suivre. Athénai fut surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du mur auquel les amenait l'animal, car contrairement à l'habitude des élèves étaient dans le couloir. Et pas n'importe qu'elle élève constata la jeune femme. Elle savait très bien qui ils étaient, car elle avait eut la chance (notez le sarcasme) de les connaitre alors qu'eux commençait leur première année et elle sa dernière. Ils avaient rapidement été connus où plutôt leurs chicanes légendaires avaient été connues. Donc dans le coin gauche, les maraudeurs, Sirius Black en tête qui menaçait son opposant de sa baguette. Derrière lui, Potter, puis Lupin se tenaient près à intervenir. Pettigrew regardait les baguettes sortit avec une lueur incertaine dans le regard. Dans le coin gauche, les serpentards, Severus Rogue en tête, baguette levé, suivit de deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dont l'un d'eux était facilement identifiable. Contrairement, à son ainée dont le visage était déformé par la colère le garçon avait un masque froid et indifférent qu'Athénai ne trouva pas à sa place sur un si jeune garçon, quoi qu'en sachant qui il était, Athénai le savait plus vieux que ce que son apparence laissait à penser. Il n'était pas si grand, très mince et très pâle. Ses yeux semblaient presque trop grands pour son visage et étaient d'un gris profond presque noir. Ses cheveux noir ne dépassaient pas sa mâchoire et étaient parfaitement placé. Pourtant, en le regardant, Athénai, experte des artefacts et créatures dangereuse, pouvait sentir le danger qu'il représentait. Un Black dans toute sa splendeur.

Avant que les deux adultes aient le temps de réagir, les deux garçons agirent. Tout ce passa en un instant. Les deux sorts de lumière pure se rencontrèrent et enflèrent comme si chacun prêtait de sa puissance à l'autre. Les adolescents regardaient la bulle de lumière avec une fascination qui étouffait l'effroi. La bulle sembla commencer à se disloquer.

-À terre ! leur cria la jeune femme alors que son compagnon levait sa baguette.

Lupin emporta Pettigrew et Potter dans sa chute. Regulus Black et l'autre inconnue se baissèrent d'un même mouvement. Le chien jappa dans l'énervement. Puis se fut comme si son jappement avait repoussé les sorts la bulle de lumière fut projetée vers le mur qui explosa sous l'impact de magie pure. Les deux lanceurs n'eurent que le temps de se baisser en protégeant leur tête que le souffle de l'explosion les projetait sur le mur opposé. Quelques fragments de pierre tombèrent sur les élèves, mais heureusement les sorts des deux langue-de-plombs repoussèrent la plupart des morceaux vers l'autre côté du mur qui venait de s'effondrer.

Athénai se précipita vers le côté le plus près d'elle, la droite. Orion prit donc son partie d'aller à gauche côté gryffondor. Il jeta un regard au plus éloigner de l'explosion. Les deux adolescents semblaient aller bien malgré les quelques mini écorchures qu'ils avaient. Il se tourna donc vers Potter. Ce dernier s'était assis et avait la moitié du visage couvert de sang. Le jeune garçon appuyait tant bien que mal sur sa blessure à la tempe pour diminuer le flot du sang. Orion lui jeta un rapide sort d'analyse et conclu qu'un morceau de roche lui avait frappé la tête, lui causant une légère commotion et une belle entaille. Orion s'approcha du jeune homme. Il enleva la main du garçon de sa tête et lança un sort pour arrêter le sang et un de nettoyage.

-J'ai arrêté le sang, M. Potter, fit l'homme d'une voix neutre. Il faudra tout de même aller à l'infirmerie la faire nettoyer et panser. Vous pourrez aussi dire à Mme Pomfresh que vous souffrez d'une légère commotion.

Il se leva, sous le regard surpris de l'élève, et se tourna vers le dernier des gryffondors, son fils. Ce dernier était assis contre le mur où il avait été projeté. Il peinait apparemment à garder les yeux ouverts et tenait fermement une de ses mains de l'autre. Orion lui jeta le même sort qu'au Potter et découvrit qu'il avait lui aussi une légère commotion en plus d'un dos meurtri et d'un poignet cassé. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent ce qui permit au garçon d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui l'approchait ainsi. Sirius Black fut d'abord surpris de voir son père puis son regard se glaça devenant bizarrement dur.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Orion sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-J'ai vécu pire, répondit froidement Sirius son ton accusateur facilement perceptible pour son interlocuteur.

Athénai ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui fit tourner la tête à se moment. Peut-être le regard fixe des deux serpentards devant elle. Tout étant qu'elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un spectacle qu'en quatre ans au département des mystères, elle n'avait jamais vue et qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir. Lord Orion Black, chef de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, cilla. Son fils lui avait parlé sans que la jeune femme entende ce qu'il avait dit, mais cela fut suffisant pour faire ciller Lord Black. Pourtant l'homme ne dit rien. Il ce contenta de prendre le bras du garçon qui ce laissa faire après une brève hésitation. Le chef du département des mystères lança un sort qu'Athénai reconnue par le mouvement de baguette comme celui destiné à remettre des os en place. Elle fut étonnée par la lenteur qu'il mettait à replacer les os lui qui était habituellement expéditif et peu sensible à la douleur de ses patients. Il lança ensuite en sort visant à enrober la main du garçon de bandage afin d'éviter tout mouvement. Puis l'homme se redressa et Athénai décida de suivre le mouvement en s'assurant que son propre patient réussisse à se remettre debout malgré sa commotion cérébrale et son dos dont certaines vertèbres devront être replacé. Les deux plus jeunes n'avaient heureusement rien ayant apparemment pensé à se lancer un _Protego_ rapide.

-Bien, dit-elle doucement. Allez tous à l'infirmerie ! Et veiller à ce que vous sept arriviez à l'infirmerie.

Les moins blessés comprirent le message et entourèrent leurs amis blessés. Athénai regarda le groupe partir en boitant et fut surprise quand à leur arrivé au bout du couloir, Orion leva sa baguette et marmonna un sort.

-Un sort de compulsion ? demanda Athénai sachant ce sort pas très légal.

-Il serait dommage qu'ils recommencent à se battre avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie ou que l'un deux décide qu'il n'a pas besoin de soin.

Athénai du admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort et se tourna donc vers le trou béant qui avait remplacé le mur. Comme elle s'en était doutée, il donnait sur la suite du couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Dans les gravas, juste derrière la base du mur écrouler se trouvait le chien qui les fixait de son regard bleuté, il semblait plus que jamais les attendre.

-Et bien, plus besoin de mandat, constata Athénai, avec l'étrange impression que rien de tout ça était du au hasard, avant de s'engager dans le couloir rendu sombre par l'absence de torche et de fenêtre.

Ils marchèrent un certain moment jusqu'à ce que le couloir s'élargisse et devienne et sorte de pièce ouverte où les langue-de-plombs virent à la lumière de leur _lumos_ quatre statues à l'image des familiers des fondateurs entourant une porte en bois d'acajou finement travaillée et parfaitement conservée. Les deux langue-de-plombs n'eurent pas à se consulter que chacun d'eux prirent leur position. Les langue-de-plombs n'était pas des aurors, mais une bonne partie de leur formation de un an avant d'entrée dans le département était d'apprendre à ce défendre de toute les manières imaginables ainsi que le protocole dans des situations inconnues. Les champs du département étaient si vastes que toutes autres formations étaient bien inutiles. Ils apprenaient sur le tas. Athénai se retrouva derrière la porte prête à l'ouvrir. Orion plaqué au mur baguette levée était prêt à entrer. Le chien entre eux haletait paisiblement lui aussi prêt à entrer. Athénai fit le décompte avec ses doigts dès qu'elle eut abaissé tous ses doigts, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et Orion entra en courant de vent. Elle entra vivement à son tour, mais abaissa bien vite sa baguette.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés était étrangement chaleureuse. Les fenêtres en haut complètement du mur en face d'eux éclairaient quatre banderoles aux couleurs des maisons. Chacun d'elle reflétait la lumière vers le bas de la salle non sans l'avoir coloré au passage. C'est donc des rayons de toutes sortes de couleurs qui illuminaient les murs de pierres grises taillées afin de représenter une forêt semblable à la forêt interdite. Les deux murs des côtés étaient centrés par une cheminée de pierre, mais seul un feu était allumé.

Le plus étonnant dans la salle était deux tables de pierres hautes sur lesquelles reposaient deux adolescents. Athénai eut un hoquet surprit, mais n'eut pas le temps de se rapprocher que la créature qui les avait guidé les dépassa et s'assit entre les deux adolescents. Cela prit un instant à Athénai avant de réaliser ce qui clochait dans l'image devant elle, outre les deux enfants allongés sur des autels de pierres. La créature semblait s'effacer, se flouter jusqu'à devenir plus qu'une masse sombre. Puis brusquement, elle sembla reprendre forme, cependant ce ne fut pas une seule créature qui prit forme, mais deux. Leur forme n'avait rien de surprenant. D'un côté un magnifiquement loup noir aux perçant yeux ambres. De l'autre un dragon à peine plus grand que le loup, au écailles couleur ténèbres et aux yeux du même bleu-vert que celui du chien ailé. Chacun d'eux s'assit au pied d'une des tables et se mit à attendre.

-Nocturna Media, chuchota Orion d'une voix surprise.

Athénai se tourna vers l'homme. Ses sourcils froncés indiquaient très clairement qu'elle n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait.

-Cette espèce de dragon est sensée avoir disparue depuis plusieurs siècles, expliqua-t-il.

Athénai fut surprise certes, mais décida tout de même de s'avancer dans la salle. Comme sa formation lui avait apprit elle lança un sort diagnostique sur les deux corps qui se révélèrent être simplement endormis. En suite, aidé de son patron, elle lança plusieurs sorts en notant leur résultat dans le dossier qu'elle avait amené. Les résultats était plus qu'étrange, par exemple la feu n'avait été allumé ni par une main humaine, ni par la magie d'un elfe de maison. C'était comme s'il s'était allumé tout seule ce qui était bizarre même chez les sorciers. La porte n'indiquait aussi aucune ouverture pendant les cinquante années sur lesquelles pouvaient remonter le sort. En fait s'était comme si personne n'avait jamais pénétré la pièce malgré son apparence parfaitement entretenue. Une fois tous les testes possibles et imaginables passés, Athénai soupira et s'avoua vaincu.

-Je vais chercher le directeur, fit-elle. Pourrais-tu les amener avec toi ?

L'homme hocha la tête en leur lançant un sort de lévitation. Les étudiants était tous au souper, ils ne risquaient donc pas de se faire remarquer. Athénai travaillait avec l'homme depuis assez longtemps pour savoir malgré son masque inexpressif qu'il était aussi perturbé qu'elle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfresh, Orion Black et Athénai Wells était debout devant des deux lits occupés par les deux adolescents toujours profondément endormis. Un sort de silence avait été lancé sur l'unique lit de la pièce et la pièce, elle-même avait été entourée d'un sort de confidentialité.

-Je peux assurer qu'ils ne font pas partit des élèves de Poudlard, les informa le directeur d'une voix ferme.

-Ça ne règle pas le problème que ses enfants se trouvaient dans une pièce barricadée depuis on ne sait combien de temps, grommela l'infirmière.

Les deux langue-de-plombs n'écoutaient plus vraiment ce que les deux membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard racontaient et répétaient depuis quelques minutes déjà. Brusquement, les deux collègues se regardèrent ayant trouvé une idée. Il suffit que leur regard se croise pour comprendre qu'il avait pensé à la même chose.

-Il nous manque un témoin, constata Orion.

La femme pinça les lèvres. Le sort auquel ils avaient apparemment pensé était un sort de généalogie, mais pour le lancer il fallait être deux et avoir deux témoins plus un témoin par personne supplémentaire. De plus, malgré sa simplicité apparente le sort était compliqué et pouvait difficilement être réalisé deux fois de suites. Le regard d'Athénai dévia vers le rideau qui cachait le seul malade de la pièce.

-De toute façon, tout cela sera sous haute confidentialité, dit-elle simplement.

Orion sembla hésiter, mais sous le regard insistant de la femme, il fini par acquiescer.

-J'accepte, dit-il simplement. Je signerai la paperasse au bureau.

Athénai s'élança vers le rideau sous le regard choqué de l'infirmière qui si elle n'avait pas tout compris avait bien compris qu'il leur manquait un témoin et qu'ils avaient choisi son patient.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser un mineur comme témoins sans le consentement de ses responsables, leur fit-elle brusquement la remarque.

-C'est chose faite, répliqua Athénai qui s'était tourner vers eux à quelques centimètres du rideau.

\- Aucun de vous n'est le tuteur légal de Sirius Black, s'agaça l'infirmière en fusillant du regard le père de ce dernier.

-La magie à accepter l'accord de Lord Black, remarqua Athénai s'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en entendant ce fait, mais vue la nécessiter d'agir, il décida de remettre à plus tard la découverte de ce qui le titillait dans cette phrase.

-Aux yeux du ministère seul le responsable _légale_ peut donner son accord, déclara-t-il. Ce que ne prend pas en compte la magie.

-Sauf quand un membre autorisé déclare une situation d'urgence, alors n'importe qu'elle membres majeurs de la famille du mineur peut déclarer le mineur apte à procéder à n'importe qu'elle rite qu'il est d'accord d'accomplir en autant que cela n'altère pas à son intégrité physique ou morale. Le Boss a cette autorisation.

Quelque chose titillât encore Dumbledore sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Elle se retourna et traversa le rideau. La conversation dura quelques minutes, mais quand elle revient elle était accompagnée du jeune homme qui avait eu la main cassé plutôt. Pomfresh avait décidé de le garder, car la potion contre les commotions cérébrales ne se mélangeait pas à celle pour réparer les os et connaissant son patient, elle avait décidé de le garder avec elle pour éviter qu'il ne se déplace des os de la main avant qu'elle puisse lui administrer la potion soude-os.

Une fois son fils au côté de l'infirmière et du directeur, Orion expliqua ce qui allait se passer.

-Premièrement, sachez que tout ce qui ce passe ou c'est passé, ou ce qui est dit ou a été dit dans cette infirmerie depuis notre arrivé jusqu'à notre dépars, est tenu sous haute confidentialité. Ainsi vous devrez jurer sur votre magie de n'en parler à personne. Si vous ne voulez pas jurer dites le tout de suites, nous effacerons votre mémoire des maintenant sur ces évènements.

Les trois témoins restèrent silencieux.

-Bien j'en conclus que vous accepté tous les charges qu'implique de jurer sur votre magie. Donc, jurez-vous sur votre magie de ne jamais communiquer d'aucune façon tout ce que vous avez entendu, vu, compris et supposé, tout ce que vous entendrai, verrai, comprendrai et supposerai, depuis l'entré du Lord Orion Arcturus Black et de deux inconnues dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard jusqu'à leur départ ?

-Nous jurons sur notre magie et notre honneur de ne jamais communiquer ces informations d'aucune manière, répondirent les trois témoins.

Orion acquiesça et se tourna vers Athénai qui possédait le don rare et très utile de ressentir les liens magiques. Elle hocha la tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer.

-Nous allons procéder à un sort de généalogie afin de comprendre d'où viens ses enfants, les informa-t-il. Votre rôle en tant que témoins sera seulement de pouvoir attester que nous avons à aucun moment du processus influencé les noms qui apparaîtront en acceptant au besoin de le prouver en permettant de visionner vos souvenirs. Acceptez-vous ces charges ?

-Nous acceptons.

Une fois de plus Athénai hocha la tête et les deux langue-de-plombs se positionnèrent au pied des lits juste derrière les deux animaux qui s'étaient couchés au pied des lits. Ils commencèrent alors simultanément une danse compliquée et hypnotique de leur baguette tout en récitant d'une voix calme de longue phrase en latin magique. Au fil de leur mouvement des fils argentés s'entortillèrent autour des corps créant d'étranges labyrinthes lumineux. Quand les deux sorciers abaissèrent leur baguette, les deux corps ressemblaient à des chenilles dans leur cocon. Brusquement, alors que le dernier écho du sort disparaissait. Les fils se réunirent sur leur poitrine pour former une colonne de lumière qui s'éleva au dessus des corps. La colonne se divisa créant une sorte de bulle quand elle se reforma pour ensuite se diviser en deux… et arrêter sa progression. Dans les bulles apparurent des noms. Ou plutôt un nom sans aucun doute le leur.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui s'étalait en auréole autour d'elle s'appelait apparemment Alys alors que le garçon aux cheveux brun roux à peine moins longs portait le doux nom de Dylan.

Les langue-de-plombs grimacèrent.

-Le sort n'a pas marché ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Non, il a marché, soupira Athénai. Mais il est incapable de nous fournir les renseignements que nous recherchons…

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda la voix hésitante du seul adolescent de la pièce.

Il s'était fait brièvement expliquer par la jeune femme qui était venu le chercher que ce sort retrouvait grâce à ton sang tes ancêtres en ligne directe aussi loin que le voulait les lanceurs. Il ne voyait donc pas comment la magie pouvait être incapable de retrouver tes propres parents. Sur le coup personne ne lui répondit chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, ce fut le père du garçon qui se résout à lui répondre.

-Le département des mystères n'a vue cela arriver seulement dans trois cas. Le premier est lorsque que quelqu'un soit la personne elle-même, soit ses parents rend volontairement ces informations illisibles pour la magie. Un autre cas est lorsqu'un enfant renie ou est renié magiquement.

Chaque personne dans la pièce frissonnèrent en pensant au cas de figures qui pouvait mener à un où l'autre de ses possibilité.

-Finalement, le dernier cas est le plus rare, car il n'a été vu qu'une seule fois. Il aurait été causé par une adoption par le sang incomplète. La magie était alors incapable de déterminé qui était les parents biologique et qui étaient les parents adoptif alors plutôt que les deux informations apparaissent comme dans une adoption par le sang régulière, aucune information n'apparaissait.

Athénai fit disparaitre les arbres généalogiques et conclu.

-Bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités, nous vous informerons de notre départ au moment venu.

Orion rejoins la jeune femme et les entourèrent d'un bulle de confidentialité.

\- Aucun des cas que tu as mentionnés n'a empêché l'identification de leurs années de naissance, dit-elle.

-Bien que ce n'ait jamais été répertorié, il ait s'en doute possible d'empêcher ses informations d'apparaitre comme le nom de famille si on veut avoir aucune chance de se faire identifier.

-Pourquoi des enfants voudrais ne pas ce faire identifier ? Pourquoi s'enfermer dans une salle secrète d'une école ? Depuis quand sont-ils là ?

L'homme haussa les épaules n'ayant pas plus les réponses que sa jeune collègue. Cette dernière soupira de lassitude. Ses traits étaient marqués par l'inquiétude.

-Que faisons-nous ? Il est impossible de les laisser ici. Les amener au ministère ou à Sainte-Mangouste serait trop dangereux.

L'homme soupira. Là tout de suite, il aurait eut besoin d'un bon thé noir. En fait, il aurait même accepté une tasse de cet immonde café qu'Athénai avait introduit dans leur salle de repos. Malgré la fatigue du à la lassitude, il garda son sang froid et répondu d'une voix plat.

-S'il aurait été question d'artefact, je les aurais ramené chez moi mais là….

Le regard d'Athénai s'illumina.

-Je ne peux certainement pas les ramener chez moi.

Orion avait déjà la vision d'horreur de sa femme découvrant les deux adolescents dans leur maison.

-Non, bien sur que non…

Athénai voyait Walburga Black une seule fois par année lors du bal du ministère et même alors elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Cette femme était la représentation même de la folie et de la déplaisance.

\- Ramenons-les chez moi, proposa-t-elle plutôt. Ils seront en sécurité, loin de toutes rumeurs et je pourrai les surveiller.

Orion hésita sachant à qu'elle point une telle surveillance allait être compliquée et se doutant qu'il serait obliger de se la coltiner en personne. Il acquiesça tout de même décidant qu'il pourrait changer leur plan plus tard. C'est donc avec un jeune garçon endormis dans les bras et un Dragon à ses pieds qu'il franchit la cheminée de l'infirmerie vers une certaine « Maison Wells».


	3. Chapitre 2: Maison Wells

_**Chapitre 2 : Maison Wells**_

Orion arriva dans un petit bureau où régnait un bordel sans pareille. Des livres, des dossiers et des feuilles volantes occupaient chaque coin de la pièce sauf une sorte de corridor qui permettait de se déplacer dans tout le bureau. Orion remarqua même un rouleau de parchemin glissé entre les branches de la seule plante de la pièce. Étonnement, le décor était dans les teintes de brun foncé et de vert sapin qui lui rappela son propre bureau. La jeune femme qui avait débarqué juste avant lui, lui indiqua de le suivre. Ils passèrent dans un couloir tout aussi encombré, cette fois par des piles précaire de livres qui montaient presque à mi-mur sur toute la longueur du couloir puis elle ouvrit la porte d'une chambre au teinte de blanc et gris qui malgré la pile de boîtes cartons dans un coin était moins bordélique que les lieux précédents. Heureusement, le lit était double, ils purent donc déposer les deux adolescents côte à côte. La jeune femme sortit de la pièce après avoir discrètement lancé un sort pour les avertir s'ils se réveillaient. Ils repassèrent dans le bureau où elle regarda l'homme de haut en bas notant que sous sa cape il portait un simple costume trois pièces qui bien que vieillot n'avait pas de majeurs différences par rapport aux vêtements semblables moldus.

-Dépose ta cape ici, dit-elle en enlevant elle même sa robe par dessus du département des mystères et en la jetant sur une chaise déjà fortement encombrée. Le bureau et la cuisine sont les seules pièces où les fenêtres ont un sort de protection anti moldu. C'est aussi les seules pièces où on peut faire librement de la magie sans risquer de faire disjoncter l'électricité.

Le sang-pur n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait en parlant d'électricité, mais déjà la jeune femme disparut dans le couloir forçant Orion à enlever sa cape qu'il déposa proprement sur l'accoudoir à moitié disparut sous les différents vêtements qui recouvraient pêle-mêle le fauteuil. Il suivit ensuite sa collègue jusqu'à la cuisine où elle attrapa un bol de pierre poreuse dont Orion reconnut rapidement l'utilité. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle le lui tendit.

-Étant donnée que tu risques de venir les voir souvent autant t'entrer dans les protections, dit-elle calmement. Tu sais comment faire.

Ce n'était pas une question, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait obligée à mettre une telle protection sur sa maison après qu'elle lui ait demandé de pouvoir ramener des dossiers chez elle. Il piqua donc le bout de son doigt d'un informulé, une goute de sang tomba dans le contenant et fut rapidement aspirée dans les aspérités de la pierre.

-Moi, Lord Orion Arcturus Black, dit-il lentement, m'engage à protéger tous les secrets que j'apprendrais dans cette maison.

Sa collègue lui lança un regard curieux sachant que jurer sur son titre de Lord était bien plus important. Non, pas que les conséquences pour lui était différente, mais en jurant sur son titre de Lord, il mettait en jeux l'honneur de sa famille en plus de la sienne.

-Moi, Athénai Morgane Wells, accepte l'intégration du Lord Orion Arcturus Black aux protections de la maison Wells.

Elle donna un coup nonchalant de baguette sur le rebord du bol faisant voltiger des étincelles argents et turquoises, puis elle fit léviter le bol jusqu'à sa place.

-Donc pour souper nous avons le choix entre une omelette Jambon-fromage, une omelette Bacon-Champignon et un reste de lasagne ?

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui se contenta de la fixer sans sembler savoir de quoi à parlait.

-Mmmmh, oui, une omelette Bacon-Champignon semble une bonne idée avec du fromage et des crudités ce sera parfait, se répondit-elle en lançant les sort appropriés dans la pièce.

Les plats, les œufs, les ustensiles et tous les autres ingrédients se mirent à voltiger dans la pièce sans même engendrer un seule regard émerveillé aux deux sorciers qui en avait vue bien d'autre.

-Le bureau, je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi la cuisine aussi ? demanda Orion. Vu que tu sembles tenir à vivre comme une moldue ?

Il avait presque réussit à ne pas laisser transparaitre son mépris dans son dernier mot… presque. Athénai l'ignora. Voilà quatre ans qu'elle avait été positionné au poste d'assistante du directeur du département de mystère et depuis elle avait appris en mettre de l'eau dans son vin pour garder son poste où peu avait survécu plus d'une semaine sans demander à se faire muter. Elle savait aussi que contrairement à ce que pensait beaucoup l'homme mettait beaucoup d'eau dans son vin. La preuve en était qu'il avait accepté de son plein gré de mettre le pied dans cette maison.

-Eh … Les moldus, on certes trouvé des moyens fort pratique de faire de la nourriture, mais leur moyen rapide n'équivaut jamais la vrai nourriture qui mijote lentement et je me suis lassée de la bouffe en canne après deux semaines sous vos ordres. Comme je n'ai pas le temps de me faire à manger, j'ai ajusté ma cuisine à la magie.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Et très franchement je suis bien plus pourrit en cuisine qu'en potion au moins dans ce domaine j'arrive à me débrouiller.

Elle attrapa la bouilloire qu'elle avait mit à bouillir en entrant dans la pièce et leur servit une tasse à chacun. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes dans le silence puis les omelettes furent prêtes. Athénai les mit dans des assiettes et attrapa une cruche de jus ayant terminé son thé. Elle partit ensuite vers le salon où elle alluma la télévision et s'assit sur le divan. Cela lui prit un instant avant de réaliser qu'Orion était toujours debout presque dans l'entré du salon, son assiette et son verre dans les mains. Elle ravala son éclat de rire de justesse et lui sourit gentiment. Elle ferma la télévision qu'il fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination. Bien sur, elle aurait voulut lui faire écouter, mais la magie qui crépitait déjà dans l'air lui confirma qu'éteindre la télé était la meilleur solution.

-Viens t'assoir, dit-elle en lui indiquant le fauteuil. On va pouvoir discuter arrangements.

L'homme s'assit dans le fauteuil, élégamment, puis déposa son verre sur un dessous de verre dont Athénai avait oublié l'existence depuis des lustres. Athénai du refouler un autre éclat de rire lorsque l'homme regarda sceptiquement son omelette mal arrangée dans son assiette. Il prit prudemment une bouché et dû trouver le tout à son gout car il en prit une autre.

-Donc, commença Athénai. Je suppose que même réveillé, surtout réveillé, on ne pourra les laisser sans surveillance. Cette nuit, je peux les surveiller, je comptais déjà travailler sur des dossiers. Tu vas donc pourvoir rentrer, dormir, ce n'est pas une option, et trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider…

Une sorte de règle implicite chez les langue-de-plombs étaient que le secret régnait même au sein du département. Chacun s'occupait de son projet et de sa section, et ne connaissait pratiquement rien de ce qui se passait dans les autres sections. Les seuls à tout savoir était le directeur, sa secrétaire, et les trois superviseurs archivistes. Athénai aussi savait à peu près tout. Même si sa branche de prédilection était ce qui a trait aux artefacts et créatures dangereuses, elle se retrouvait souvent à voyager entre la section au compte du directeur qui, elle en était certain, la considérait encore d'une certaine façon comme son assistante malgré qu'il l'avait lui-même envoyée dans la section des recherches potentiellement dangereuses quand elle avait réclamé faire autres choses que de répartir les tâches et dans de rares cas plus intéressants aidé sur des recherches stagnantes. Toute étant que normalement, il aurait du rester tout les deux sur l'enquête, mais le directeur ne pouvait s'absenter pendant très longtemps. Ils auraient donc besoin d'un aide supplémentaire.

-Personnellement, je ne vois personne dans ma section qui pourrait travailler avec des enfants, dit-elle. Je te laisse carte blanche tant que tu ne me ramène pas cette imbécile de Duperait.

-Bien, je passerai demain dans l'avant midi avec quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider, je voudrais aussi que tu m'informe dès qu'ils seront réveillés.

Il prit une bouché ne semblant pas avoir quoique ce soit à ajouter, heureusement, car ce fut à se moment que la sonnette se décida à retentit faisant bien évidemment sursauter l'homme.

-Quelle alarme est-ce donc ?

Cette fois Athénai ne put réprimer un rire.

-Oh, c'est seulement la sonnette qui m'avertit que quelqu'un souhaite me voir… comme un heurtoir.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

-Nooo… Oh Pops devait passer, se rappela-t-elle avant d'enchainer rapidement, car la sonnette sonnait pour la deuxième fois. Euh, il ne devrait pas rester longtemps. C'est un moldu… Évite juste d'ouvrir la bouche… Va au bureau si tu veux…

Sur ce, elle se leva et disparut par une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore prit. Orion ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce serait la première fois qu'il rencontrerait réellement un de ces êtres sans magie et malgré son envi de fuir vers le bureau pour ne pas rencontrer cet être bas de classe, la curiosité l'emporta.

-Ah, ma petite sorcière préférée, entendit-il une voix rauque dire ce qui le fit tiquer.

-Oh, Pops ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir. J'ai eu un léger contre temps désoler de l'attente.

-Un contre temps ?

-Oui… enfin j'ai de la visite imprévue…

-Je peux repasser

-Oh non, non, je risque d'être très occupé dans les prochains jours. Tu peux passer au salon.

Orion vit la jeune femme revenir dans le salon. Fait surprenant, ses cheveux avaient reprit leur couleur brun chocolat et ses yeux leurs couleur bleu glace qu'elle avait habituellement quand rien ne la tracassait, l'agaçait, l'ennuyait, l'énervait ou l'excitait, soit assez rarement en fin de compte. Au regard qu'elle lui lança, elle était surprise qu'il fût encore là. Elle fut suivit d'un homme qui dans le monde sorcier aurait eut presque cent ans, mais Orion savait qu'en absence de magie les moldus vivait moins longtemps et vieillissait plus rapidement. Tout étant que l'homme avait les cheveux complètement blanc et bien placé. Son visage ridé était accueillant et il était habillé proprement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon droit gris qui aurait pus passé incognito dans le monde sorcier.

-Pops, je te présente Orion Black, commença Athénai sans faire attention au haussement de sourcils du vieil homme au nom peu commun du sorcier. C'est mon patron, il a du venir régler un dossier. Le Boss, voici Patrick Levaille, il est un peu comme un grand-père pour moi.

-Alors, c'est vous qui fait travailler si longtemps, notre sorcière, qu'elle n'a plus le temps de venir nous voir ?

Orion haussa les sourcils peu certain de ce qu'il devait répondre face à cette deuxième accusation sur le surplus de travaille de la jeune femme. Pourtant se fut la jeune femme qui le défendit avec une sorte d'agacement affectueux dans la voix.

-Pops, je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était ainsi pour tous les chasseurs paranormales, lui fit-elle remarquer en faisant signe à son patron qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard et en ignorant le regard sceptique du vieil homme. Et tu sais bien que si je n'aimerais pas cette charge de travaille je démissionnerais.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, sourit le veille homme. Tu es accro au travail. Tu en oublie même de dormir et manger. Comment es-tu sensée te trouver un homme et avoir des enfants la dedans ?

-Pops ! se récria Athénai en rougissant furieusement.

-Quoi ? Ce village à besoin de sa sorcière. Il y a eu ton arrière-grand-mère, ta grand-mère puis toi… que ferions-nous sans vous ? Que ferions-nous, nous vieillard, sans notre sorcière ?

-Vous feriez comme tout le monde et irai chez un médecin !

-Pouff, Célestine a refusé de se faire guérir par ta grand-mère et est morte d'une pneumonie… Une pneumonie ! Je préfère encore vos mixture bizarre, en autant que tu m'assures qu'il n'y a pas de bave de grenouille, au poudre chimique des médecins.

Athénai soupira en secouant la tête.

-Bien, bien, je vais chercher ta mixture, composé uniquement de jus de _plante_ pendant que j'y pense.

Elle disparut vers ce qu'Orion supposait être son bureau. Le silence dans la pièce était pesant, mais ne dura pas longtemps, car bien vite le moldu prit la parole.

-Alors, c'est commun chez les chasseurs de paranormale de souper chez leur _employer_?

Si la suspicion n'aurait pas été suffisante dans sa phrase Orion pouvait clairement la voir dans ses yeux verdâtres. Il opta rapidement pour l'honnêteté, ce retenant de remettre à sa place ce moldu qui n'avait en rien à se mêler de ses affaires.

-C'est plutôt une situation exceptionnelle, mais loin de moi l'idée de nuire à la réputation de Miss Wells.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil face à la formulation de la phrase, mais ne commenta pas Cette fois ce fut Orion qui parla. Il essaya même de parler comme il avait réapprit à le faire avec Athénai et qui semblait être la norme chez les moldus… et probablement partout ailleurs que dans les familles nobles. Il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce que savait exactement le vieil homme.

-Vous ne semblez pas la croire, mentionna-t-il avant d'ajouter comme précision. Je veux dire quand elle parle de son travail.

-Agents de recherche paranormale ? Sérieusement ? Je crois que je n'ai rien entendu de plus ridicule depuis le «Magicomage ratée professionnelle» que m'a sortit sa grand-mère.

-Donc vous ne les croyez pas ?

-Mmmmh, fit l'homme pensivement en s'assoyant sur le divan. Depuis que je connais sa grand-mère, j'en ai vu des choses étranges. Des animaux sauvages, dont certains qui sortent tout droit de contes fantastiques gratter à la porte de cette même maison pour se faire soigner. Des objets brisés en mille morceaux qui réapparaissent sur les armoires. Des objets qui changent de formes aux grés d'une fantaisie inconnue. Des chats qui s'installe devant un livre en tournant les pages pour après le remettre à sa place. Alors, oui, je crois au paranormale et oui je crois Athénai quand elle dit presque en riant faire des recherches sur des poupées vodou qui condamne leur propriétaire à agir comme une petite fille. Mais, chasseur de paranormale ? On dirait un nom inventé par un enfant qui joue.

Il soupira et regarda vers où Athénai était partie. Quand il reprit la parole, il semblait plus ce parler à lui-même qu'autre chose.

-J'ai longtemps espéré que Maggy me dise la vérité, j'espère toujours qu'Athénai le fasse, mais je suppose que si ni l'une, ni l'autre ne le fait, c'est que je n'ais pas le droit de savoir. Je suppose, aussi, que vous faites partit de ce monde. Maggy aussi recevait parfois des visiteurs comme vous… qui semblaient sortir tout droit de l'époque victorienne...

Le silence reprit sa place, mais plus léger cette fois. Orion était très franchement intrigué par l'homme. Orion avait toujours vue les moldus comme les fourmis pressées qui passait et criait sous les fenêtres du Square. Mais cet homme avait une nonchalance et une sorte d'acceptation des choses étonnante. Ils semblaient pouvoir admettre que des choses le dépassaient sans en avoir peur ou l'idolâtrer.

-Voici ta potion, s'exclama Athénai en entrant dans la pièce.

Pops se leva et attrapa le sac dans quoi Athénai lui avait mis la cruche de jus épais.

-Merci, ma chérie, maintenant je vais vous laisser travailler, dit l'homme avant de reprendre quand Athénai vient pour protester. Pas de mais… Si ton patron a fait le déplacement, c'est par ce que vous aviez du travaille à faire, pas pour parler avec un vieil homme… oui, oui, je suis vieux, quoi que tu en dises. Sinon, j'irai en fin de semaine chez Les ruches de Mia. Je te ramène des chandelles naturelles ?

-Comme toujours Pops, répondit Athénai. Et je soutiens que tu n'es pas vieux.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Orion alors que les deux parents allait dans l'entrer. Il n'entendit donc pas les commentaires enchantés du vieil homme sur son compte. Plongé dans ses pensé, il n'entendit pas Athénai revenir jusqu'à ce que cette dernière, s'exclame fortement :

-Je sais ma grand-mère était nulle pour garder le secret. Et il est interdit de vendre des produits sorciers à des moldus, mais pour ma défense je les vends pas, je l'ai donne. En plus techniquement, ce n'est pas des potions sorcières, car ces dernières vise à activer la magie d'un sorciers d'une manière spécifique et donc ne marche pas chez les moldus à moins d'insuffler de la magie comme dans les cas de vidage magique, mais ce serait épuisant. En fait, ce son vraiment juste des plantes dont _très_ rarement des plantes magiques qui servent à la préparation de potion. En fait, ce n'est qu'une réutilisation de...

-Miss Wells…

-…connaissance acquise en potion. Ce n'est pas bien différent…

-Miss Wells…

-… de ce que faisait les magiciens du temps où il …

-Athénai !

\- …coexistait avec les moldus, finit Athénai de moins en moins fort. Oui ?

-Je n'allais rien dire, soupira Orion content d'avoir arrêté l'avalanche de mot. Je sais bien que tu ne donnerais rien de dangereux à qui que ce soit et que tu ne risquerais pas notre secret.

Athénai parut soulager jusqu'à ce qu'Orion reprenne la parole.

-Cependant… chasseur paranormale, vraiment ?

Athénai sourit de soulagement tout en trouvant l'humour de l'homme toujours aussi étrange.

-Je sais, dit-elle. C'est affreusement moche, mais j'ai eu trois secondes et demie pour justifier la recherche sur les poupées vivantes.

Orion soupira devant le regard piteux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait penser à un autre regard qui étrangement ne lui avait jamais été adressé. Lui avait toujours eut droit au regard obstiner et provoquant.

-Et donc pour un moldu, il était comment ?

Orion serra les dents comme chaque fois que Athénai amenait le sujet. Il n'était pas con. Il savait où elle voulait en venir. Mais… Le souvenir du jour où Lucretia avait voulu voir des moldus était trop frais à sa mémoire. Il se força à penser à d'autre chose. Il pensa de justesse à ne pas lancer un sort pour envoyer son assiette en cuisine et la prit doucement. Il la déposa sur le comptoir sous les indications d'Athénai. Puis il partir vers le bureau. Là, Athénai libéra une chaise d'une pile de dossier et ils purent s'assoir. Le silence repris ses aises entre eux, mais cela ne les offusqua pas. Athénai fixait nébuleusement un point devant elle, alors qu'Orion parcourait la salle du regard sans véritablement voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Chacun pensait à leur enquête. Athénai soupira.

-Je crois que tout ce que nous pouvons faire en attendant leur réveille est d'en apprendre plus sur les accidents ayant mené à la fermeture de ce couloir et possiblement de faire des recherches l'histoire de Poudlard peut-être y aura-t-il une mention de cette pièce. J'ai la version originale de l' _Histoire de Poudlard,_ je vais donc commencer par là.

L'homme acquiesça.

-Je passerai demander à Dumbledore plus d'information sur la construction de ce mur, après t'avoir ramené un collègue.

Sur ces indications, ils se dirent au revoir et Orion prit la cheminé directement jusqu'à chez lui. Des bruits de voix étouffé lui appris que sa femme recevait des invités fort probablement des nobles au sang pur ou encore pire de la famille. Il monta donc directement à son bureau où il s'enferma pour boucler des dossiers trainant. Il s'informa aussi vaguement de l'état de ses investissements et lut une lettre que son fils cadet lui avait envoyée de Poudlard. Il soupira. Une simple lettre de formalité vide de sens.

De son côté, Athénai, armée d'un stylo à plume tellement plus pratique que les pots d'encre, se plongea dans l'écriture du rapport de la journée. Une fois cela fait elle alla dans sa chambre d'invité. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas bougé, mais ce qui devait être leur familier releva la tête à son entrer. En voyant que c'était elle, ils recouchèrent leur tête sur leurs pattes avant. Athénai trouvait étrange que des animaux si sauvages normalement agissent de manière si… civilisé. En même temps, s'ils étaient bien leur familier comme elle le croyait au vue des liens magique qu'elle voyait entre eux, ce n'était pas réellement surprenant. Ce qui l'était plus était que des enfants possèdent des familiers. Depuis plusieurs siècles, l'utilisation de familier était devenue désuet et rare même chez les sorciers puissants.

Athénai étudia les traits des deux endormis. Ils se ressemblaient de manière frappante. La seule différence majeur entre les deux était les tâches de rousseur et le nez retroussé de la jeune fille. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de l'adolescente qui frémit dans son sommeil. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que son frère sembla faire de même. Athéna bailla profondément ce qui la convainquit de se décrocher à se spectacle et aller faire ce qu'elle devait faire à la base soit allé se préparer une bonne tasse de café. Une fois la tasse en main, elle remonta dans son bureau et se plongea dans la lecture de l' _Histoire de Poudlard._ La lecture fut passionnante réellement passionnante et Athénai ne regretta pas son achat que jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas eut le temps de lire. Elle apprit un grand nombre de chose fortement intéressante comme l'utilité des statues sur les murs de Poudlard ou la présence de gardiens sur le terrain de Poudlard, Athénai soupçonnait fortement le calmar géant dans être un, mais rien qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin d'une salle où des enfants pourrait dormir pendant les Fondateurs seules savait combien de temps. Athénai cligna des yeux et se demanda justement si les Fondateurs avaient _réellement_ quelque chose à voir avec ces enfants. Une part d'elle lui disait que oui, l'autre lui disait que c'était impossible. Trop fatigué pour débatte avec elle-même, Athénai se contenta de descendre au salon pour écouter les nouvelles du matin.


	4. Chapitre 3: Le pacte

_**Chapitre 3 : Pacte**_

Orion était bien des choses par sa simple nature de sang-pur et une de ses choses était vieux jeux. Quand quelques années plus tôt, Athénai avait été appelée pour une urgence et était arrivée dans ce que les femmes appelaient une robe d'été. Il avait résisté à l'envi de lui faire remarquer l'inconvenance de sa tenue. De toute façon, il aurait sans doute eu droit à une réplique bien sentit sur ce qu'Athénai appelait le sexisme du ministère ou sur son retour au ministère un samedi soir.

Orion était vieux jeux et ne s'en cachait pas. Alors en arrivant ce matin là au ministère, il avait rencontré un problème. Il avait au maximum deux heures pour trouver un partenaire pour Athénai, car cela faisait déjà vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Or, Orion trouvait inconvenant de la laisser vivre pour un temps indéterminé avec un homme, mais toutes les femmes de son service étaient… des langue-de-plombs. En fait, les langue-de-plombs avaient une bizarre de réputation dans le ministère. C'était des chercheurs, le genre de personne qui se déconnectait facilement du reste du monde, car tout leur esprit tournait autour d'une seule obsession; leur recherche. Donc, pour la tâche de surveiller des enfants la moitié de son département était hors de course, car ils travaillaient sur des projets avec tant de passion que le monde aurait pu exploser qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Une autre partie était éliminée, car trop tête en l'air. Donc avec toutes ses éliminations ainsi que tous les absents, il ne restait qu'une femme et même Orion qui ne portait pas beaucoup d'attention au problème de bureau savait que mettre les deux femmes ensemble était un suicide à la mission. Donc il n'avait d'autre choix que de choisir un homme. Bien, après tout, ils étaient majeurs et diplômés, mais qu'en même Orion cherchait un collègue de confiance et possiblement qui serait s'y prendre avec des adolescents. Non, en fait, c'était surement le plus important, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui serait comment réagir quand les deux inconnus se réveilleraient.

Orion se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Malgré le fait qu'il ne mettait les pieds là que rarement et généralement à la recherche de quelqu'un, comprenez Athénai, personne ne sembla se rendre compte de son arrivé. Les quelques groupes assis autour de leur thé et de leur café, discutait avec véhémence de leur projet et des difficultés rencontrées. Chacun en respectant le degré de confidentialité de leur projet, bien sûr, leur serment d'employer s'occupant de les empêcher d'outre passer cette règle. Orion se versa une tasse et prit une gorgée. En levant la tête, il tomba sur Alexandre Azarov qui le regardait un sourcil levé.

-Es-tu sur que tout est correct, Black? demanda l'homme qui bien qu'un peu plus jeune que le directeur était entré au Département des mystères en même temps que lui.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil lui indiquant clairement d'expliquer sa question.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois boire du café… volontairement…

Orion regarda sa tasse et vit qu'en effet, il s'était versé un tasse de cette immonde liquide goudronneux et qu'il en avait même but la moitié tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il déposa sa tasse à côté de lui grimaçant en goutant enfin le goût amer du liquide.

-Sur quoi travailles-tu en se moment, Azarov? demanda distraitement le directeur au chef de la section de recherches d'artefact.

-Rien de particulier, je me déplace entre les équipes sous ma direction. Tu aurais une mission à me confier?

Orion hocha la tête toujours distraitement.

-Tu t'occupe toujours de ton neveu?

-…Oui, répondit suspicieusement l'homme surpris que l'autre ce soit souvenu de se détail. Quand mon frère part à l'étranger.

Orion réfléchissait rapidement. Alexandre Azarov était entré tout de suite après ses études à Poudlard dans le cursus des langue-de-plombs. Il avait été considéré pour devenir le directeur au départ du prédécesseur d'Orion, mais là où Orion, en bon serpentard, désirait devenir directeur, Azarov, en bon serdaigle, désirait simplement continuer ses recherches. Il s'était même retrouvé chef de sa section plus par la force des choses que par sa propre volonté. Azarov avait aussi la particularité d'être l'agent de paix du département des mystères. Après la nomination d'Orion, tous avait compris que s'il gérait très bien les dossiers et les recherches, il considérait que c'était à eux de s'arranger avec les problèmes internes. C'était à ce moment que tous c'était tourner vers le calme et médiateur Azarov.

-Suit moi.

Sans plus attendre, Orion se dirigea vers son bureau. Il exposa brièvement la situation à son collègue qui comprit rapidement pourquoi, il s'était adressé à lui. Une part de lui voulu refuser la mission, ce qui avec son ancienneté et le caractère très éloigné de sa section de la mission aurait été possible. Il se rappela trop bien des situations où il avait dû faire appelle à la section des situations dangereuses et qu'on lui avait envoyé Athénai. De son point de vue, cette femme était un nid à problème. Elle était brillante, réellement brillante, et _très_ curieuse et c'était sans aucun doute ce qui lui avait valu sa place à Serdaigle, car c'était probablement la serdaigle la moins réfléchit qu'eut jamais rencontré Azarov. Azarov pencha la tête. Une mèche blonde glissa devant ses yeux, mais il ne la remarqua pas, trop occupé à se dire que définitivement la jeune femme avait manqué sa place à Gryffondor de justesse.

-Azarov? demanda Orion qui plutôt impatient attendait sa réponse en faisant claquer ses ongles trop bien entretenus sur le bord de son bureau d'ébène.

-J'accepte la mission, soupira Azarov.

Il allait probablement le regretter, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser deux pauvres gosses entre Orion Black, le froid Sang-pure, et Athénai Wells, la flamboyante sang-mêlé. Si les deux enfants n'étaient pas déjà bons pour l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, ils y aboutiraient en moins de deux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Athénai ne s'éloignait plus de son café de plus de deux pas. C'était étrange comme passer des nuits blanches à essayer de sauver sa peau dans un temple abandonné était moins difficile que tourner en rond dans sa maison. Elle avait tout fait. Les potions les plus basiques qu'elle préparait pour le village avaient toutes été finies pour les deux mois à venir. Entre deux bâillements, elle se dépêcha à avaler une gorger de café. Installée dans son bureau, elle transformait vaguement une tasse en souris, en tasse de fourrure, en souris de porcelaine, ainsi de suite. Elle essayait vaguement de trouver une forme qu'elle n'avait pas déjà faite. Alors qu'elle reprenait une gorgée de café, sa vraie tasse, la pauvre souris, qui avait fait l'erreur de passer dans la cours de la maison Wells, alors que sa propriétaire ouvrait la fenêtre, en avait plus qu'assez et en profita pour s'enfuir. Athénai bailla en la laissant faire sans porter attention à la pile de dossiers que le petit animal fit basculer en bas d'une chaise.

Elle sursauta brusquement en entendant une voix en provenance du feu derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement faisant tomber une autre pile de dossiers. En raison de ses yeux écarquillées et injectés de sang et de ses cheveux en vrac, Orion de son côté de la cheminé eut l'impression de venir de réveiller un hibou drogué à la potion énergisante, mais il avait appris jeune que ce n'était pas le genre de chose à dire à une femme. Il se souvenait toujours de la fois où Alphard avait fait ce genre de remarque à une fille de leur maison. En fait, il se souvenait surtout de la marque très précise d'une main sur la joue blanche de son cousin.

-J'arrive avec ton collègue, dit-il simplement.

Il se redressa et attendit cinq minutes que la jeune femme ajuste les protections, puis il traversa la cheminé suivit d'Azarov.

-Oh! Sacha, s'exclama la jeune femme. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Peu importe fait vite!

Elle lui tendit le bol de pierre poreuse qu'elle avait monté plutôt dans la matinée. Le directeur des recherches d'artefact répéta les mêmes paroles qu'Orion la veille. Athénai approuva puis s'exclama :

-Parfait, faite comme chez vous! Euh, non mettez pas de têtes d'elfes empaillés dans mes escaliers. Moi, je vais dormir.

Sur ce, elle disparu.

-Têtes d'elfes empaillés? Mais qui ferait ça?

S'il avait regardé derrière lui, il aurait peut-être compris où Athénai avait vu un tel spectacle, mais il se contenta de visiter la maison. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas entré dans un maison moldu et malgré l'expression étrange sur le visage de son patron, il se risqua à allumer la télévision et découvrit avec fascination que cette dernière était maintenant en couleur, mais bien vite la télévision se flouta et les vagues de magie dans l'air le convainquirent de fermer la télévision et de lire le rapport qu'Athénai lui avait remis avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dylan et Alys étant Dylan et Alys, ils eurent pratiquement la même réaction à leur réveille. Dylan fut probablement le premier à se réveiller. C'était dure à dire, car s'il n'avait rien de particulièrement excitant de prévue dans la journée, sa sœur pouvait mettre très longtemps avant de daigner se lever. Tout étant qu'en se réveillant Dylan prit le temps d'analyser les informations que ses sens lui fournissaient. Il commença par l'ouïe un sens souvent sous-estimé. Il commença par ne rien entendre, outre parfois une sorte de grondement étouffé. Il concentra sa magie comme il l'avait appris au près de sa famille. Ses sens s'affutèrent. Il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté ainsi que deux autres personnes réveillées à l'étage au dessous. Il le savait grâce au rythme de leur respiration. Cette information, lui permit aussi de savoir que la bâtisse n'était pas en pierre. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Cela l'angoissa légèrement, mais il continua à analyser ce qui l'entourait. Il entendait des branches d'arbres frémirent dans le vent. De nombreux arbres, ils étaient donc proches d'une forêt. Il y avait toujours ses grondements qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Il passa à l'odorat, mais outre l'odeur d'extérieur, il n'en reconnut aucune. Le toucher l'informa qu'il faisait relativement assez chaud et l'absence d'odeur de bois le fit supposer qu'il était en été. Sous ses mains le tissu des draps lui sembla étrange. Ce n'était ni la laine de campagne, ni la soie que sa mère affectionnait. C'était peut-être du coton, mais il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc dans une matière qui n'était ni du bois, ni de la pierre, ni de la chaux. Brusquement, une secousse parcourue son lit le faisant grimacer et interrompant son analyse.

Alys de son côté laissa la chaleur l'envahir sans y porter de réelle attention. Elle appréciait simplement le retour de ses sensations après tout qui savait depuis quand elle en avait été privée. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle avait été réveillée. Ils avaient une mission. Une longue mission compliquée qui nécessitait leur réveille. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres minces alors qu'elle sauta sur ses pieds. Un nuage flou passa devant ses yeux et elle tangua dangereusement, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour lui recommander la prudence. Dès que sa vision lui revient, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre juste devant elle et ouvrit les volets rapidement. Elle sentit avec plaisir le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et dans ses vêtements. La vue que la soudaine clarté lui avait volée lui revient graduellement lui permettant de distinguer les étranges maisons au couleur pastel devant elle. Elle n'en voyait que deux directement, mais en se penchant elle put en voir plusieurs autres qui parsemait les deux côté du chemin. Le chemin en soit était étrange, comme s'il avait été fait d'une seule et immense pierre noir parsemer de troue qui s'effritait et coloré en son centre d'une longue ligne jaune. Sur cette route avançaient d'étranges carrosses sans attelage, même pas un attelage de sombrals. On aurait dit des boites en métal de toutes sortes de couleurs montées sur des roues. Un animal passa sur la route suivit d'un autre. Un chien et un enfant, au moins ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

Elle sourit et se retourna vers la chambre pour rencontrer un regard, qui bien que multicolores tirait sur le doré, plissé d'agacement.

-Oups, laissa-t-elle échapper comprenant le reproche caché de son frère sur son imprudence.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvrit en vitesse percutant sauvagement le mur. Tout le monde se figea. Dans l'entré de la pièce deux hommes avaient fait leur apparition. Le plus grand même si ce devait être d'à peine deux centimètres était blond aux yeux bleu azur. Alys plissa le nez à sa vue et porta la main à sa hanche sans rien rencontrer. À côté de lui, l'autre homme avait les cheveux plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune. Son regard avait la couleur des galets que Dylan s'était pendant longtemps servit comme presse papier. Dylan se leva, glissant doucement en bas du lit. Il se positionna aux côtés de sa sœur ou plutôt légèrement devant elle ce qui eut le don d'agacer la jeune fille et de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bonjour, fit doucement le garçon. Je me présente Dylan et voici ma sœur Alys. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous indiquer où et quand nous somme?

Si les langue-de-plombs trouvèrent ses questions étranges, ils n'en montrèrent rien.

-Bonjours, fit gentiment Azarov. Je me présente Alexandre Azarov et voici mon collègue Orion Black…

Il fit une pause, mais aucun des deux enfants ne réagit à leur nom assez connue dans le monde sorcier. Azarov ne savait pas vraiment si c'était encourageant ou non.

-Nous vous avons amené ici pour votre propre sécurité…

-S'il vous plait, fit sèchement la jeune fille ce qui lui valu un regard noir du garçon. Passé votre blabla habituelle et répondez à nos questions. Après nous répondrons aux votre dans la mesure du possible.

Azarov haussa les sourcils alors que l'autre homme resta de glace.

-Bien, consentit Azarov. On est dans la maison d'une de nos collègues que vous rencontrerez plus tard.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche alors le blond se dépêcha à ajouter.

-Elle est située dans un village moldu du nom de Cheshire situé à quelques heures de Londres, dit-il rapidement.

Les deux jeunes froncèrent les sourcils en jetant un regard méfiant à l'extérieur, mais ne commentèrent pas.

-Sinon, continua Azarov. Nous sommes le 14 septembre 1976.

Cette fois les deux jeunes réagirent. En fait, ce ne fut pas tant eux que leur magie qui réagirent. Certes leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais la vague de magie qui déferla de leur corps fut bien plus impressionnant. Les deux hommes purent sentir la magie envahir la maison. Brusquement, la lumière au dessus d'eux s'éteint vite suivit par celles du couloir.

-Wow, je niaisais, moi, fit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Le garçon lui semblait profondément pensif. Il reposa tout de même son regard sur les deux hommes.

-Nous avons encore des questions à vous poser, mais je me doute que vous aussi et certaines de vos questions répondront s'en doute au notre. Alors, je vous propose de commencer.

Le garçon s'assit au côté de sa sœur et Orion s'avança pour commencer son interrogatoire, mais son collègue le devança.

-Nous serons sans doute mieux installés à la cuisine, fit l'homme son accent intriguant visiblement les étrangers. On pensait justement à aller diner et je me doute que vous mourez de faim.

Les deux adolescent hochèrent là tête et suivirent volontiers le blond. Ils notèrent tout de même que l'autre homme ne les suivit pas, mais dévia vers la porte qui suivait celle d'où ils étaient sortis. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine de taille normale en l'observant sous toutes ses coutures. Azarov avait déjà remarqué leur curiosité alors qu'ils lisaient les titres des livres dans le couloir ou observait les cadres sur les murs. Sans surprise le réfrigérateur qu'Athénai se servait comme pièce de froide grâce à quelques sorts de réfrigération depuis qu'elle avait enlevé l'électricité de la pièce, fut une des choses qui les surprirent le plus. Malgré sa formation de langue-de-plombs qui d'une certaine façon ressemblait beaucoup à celle des aurors, Azarov ne réussissait pas à voir dans ses deux adolescents curieux une menaces et ce même en ayant constaté la puissance de leur magie. Il se tourna donc vers le réfrigérateur pour trouver de quoi faire à diner. À ce moment deux choses ne le surprirent absolument pas. La première était le désordre sans pareil qui régnait sur les étagères de plastiques blancs. La seconde fut la sensation de deux corps qui s'amassèrent derrière lui. Il sourit tendrement et se redressa avec de quoi faire de la salade au poulet. Il avait, bien sûr, lancé un sort au dit poulet pour s'assurer qu'il soit encore mangeable.

Il déposa les ingrédients sur le comptoir et lança un sort pour laisser la magie préparer la salade. Les deux adolescents suivirent les ingrédients virevoltés dans la salle avec curiosité, mais sans la fascination ou la peur caractéristique des personnes qui découvraient la magie.

-Salut la compagnie! s'écria une voix féminine faisant tressauter les ingrédients alors qu'Azarov sursautait.

Les deux adolescents virent une femme aux perçants yeux bleus et aux cheveux bleu royale entrer dans la pièce. À côté de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui la dépassait de pratiquement une tête et demie, elle semblait fluette, mais son sourire malicieux fit comprendre aux jeunes qu'elle n'était pas à sous-estimer.

-Athénai Wells, se présenta-t-elle. Bienvenue dans mon humble maison!

Les deux adolescents sourirent aimant son énergie qui faisait pétiller la magie dans l'air sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-Moi, c'est Alys, dit l'adolescente simplement.

-Et moi Dylan, fit doucement l'autre.

-Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille?

Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête en souriant.

-Est-ce indiscret de vous demander pourquoi? demanda Azarov d'une voix douce en faisant flotter cinq bols de salade et les ustensiles jusqu'à la table.

-Je crois que nos parents ne se sont jamais entendu, expliqua simplement Dylan.

-Vous n'héritez pas du nom de votre père d'où vous venez? demanda Orion.

-Les enfants légitimes si, fit Alys ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son frère. Les enfants illégitimes ou, comme nous, adopté c'était plus compliqué.

Les adultes se regardèrent. Ils avaient peur que les enfants se referment sur eux même. Dylan vit sans aucun doute cet échange de regard, car il prit sèchement la parole.

-Nous venons de l'écosse, fit-il. Et aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse vous paraitre nous faisons partie des gardiens de Poudlard. Nous répondrons comme nous pouvons à vos questions, mais en acceptant ce travail, on a prêté serment sur notre magie, car certaines choses doivent être gardés secrètes pour le bien de tous.

À coté de lui, sa sœur mangeait vivement de sa salade comme si tout cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les adultes se regardèrent peu sûr de la marche à suivre. Ce n'était clairement pas une situation prévue dans leur manuel de la parfaite langue-de-plomb. Pourtant, on pouvait y retrouver comment survivre à une attaque de sangliers géants dans un couloir d'un temple Aztèque alors que vous êtes en possession d'une idole contrôlant le volcan voisin.

-Supposons qu'on vous croit, commenta prudemment Athénai. Que faisiez-vous endormi dans un couloir barricadé de Poudlard? Depuis combien de temps, étiez-vous là? Pourquoi êtes-vous là… là?

Alys jeta un morceau de poulet à son loup et se tourna vers elle.

-On est là, car une mission nous a été confiée. Cette pièce est une bulle… où nous étions en sécurité le temps qu'une mission nous soit affectée. Le temps que nous avons passé là ne vous concerne en rien. Sinon vous pouvez sans doute comprendre que nous devons retourner rapidement à Poudlard.

Elle fixa chacune des langue-de-plombs de son dérangeant regard multicolores où l'argent et le mauve ressortait de manière tranchante. Quand Orion rencontra se regard, il eut l'assurance que l'innocence qu'elle affichait depuis son réveille n'était qu'une façade à l'esprit vivace qu'elle détenait. Il sourit rassuré. Ce genre de personne, il savait comment les gérer.

-Vous voyez, vous voulez retourner à Poudlard et nous voulons nous débarrassé de vous, dit-il en croisant ses mains sous son menton. N'y voyez pas d'offense, mais notre travaille n'est pas de jouer au baby-sitter. Le hic c'est qu'on ne peut relâcher des adolescents manifestement puissants dans la société sorcière sans être certain de leur intention. Un autre problème rencontré est que vraisemblablement, vous ne connaissez rien de notre monde et si on vous relâche ainsi vous… vous ferez manger. Adieux la discrétion qui semble caractériser votre mission. Alors, j'ai une question pour vous : Que compté vous faire ?

Alys sourit.

-Que nous proposez-vous?

Orion plissa ses yeux cachant en partit les charbons qu'étaient ses iris.

-Vous dites que vous avez une mission que vous ne pouvez nous en parler, mais sans cette information, nous ne vous ferons jamais confiance. J'en conclu que nous vous faisons pas confiance et que vous nous faites pas confiance. Cette situation est sommes toutes problématique, vous en conviendrez.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête.

-En même temps, nous devons vous surveiller et vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous guider dans notre monde. Donc ce que je propose n'est rien d'autre qu'une trêve de patience et de contre partie.

Dylan pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'Alys retournait à sa salade en lançant un marceau de laitue au dragon.

-En gros, vous nous guider dans ce qu'on doit apprendre dans ce monde pour pouvoir y vivre et nous acceptons votre surveillance en attendant que chaque partie décide de la confiance qu'il peut accorder à l'autre?

L'homme acquiesça d'un mouvement élégant de la tête.

-Marchez conclu, fit le jeune garçon en tendant sa main vers le Lord.

Ce dernier la fixa une fraction de secondes, mais fini par tendre le bras vers l'adolescent. À la stupéfaction des adultes alors que leurs doigts se rencontraient leur magie se mit à vibrer. Bien vite l'avant-bras et la main d'Orion se retrouva englober dans la magie argenté des Blacks bien que des soupçons de filaments bleus foncés envahissaient le tout, alors que celle de Dylan se retrouvait prise dans une espèce de mélange de turquoise et de noir. Orion ne bougea pas refoulant sa stupéfaction en fixant Dylan des yeux. L'entente était passée, ils devront obéir d'un côté comme de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 4: Avènement de la technologie

_Bon, pour ceux et celles qui suivent mon histoire, c'est (malheureusement) le retour à l'école, mes publications se feront donc plus sporadiques surtout que je veux garder l'avance que j'ai prise dans l'écriture. Pour ceux/celles qui attendent l'action, cela prendra un certain moment avant d'arriver (ils ne seront pas à Poudlard avant le dixième chapitre), car je vois mal deux adolescents ayant fait un bond de mille ans dans le futur intégrer Poudlard en claquant des doigts ou les langue-de-plombs leur faire aussi vite confiance. Aussi, je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes et j'espère vraiment que ça ne nuit pas à votre lecture, je fais de mon mieux, promis. Sinon hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui est bon ou à améliorer. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Avènement de la technologie**_

Une routine fut vite trouvée dans la maison Wells. Azarov et Athénai alternaient les heures de repos de façon à pouvoir travailler pendant l'après-midi et la soirée. Orion venait dans la soirée s'assurer que tout était correct et apporter leurs dossiers aux deux langue-de-plombs. Évidemment, le premier jour, il avait été sur les nerfs toute la journée, mais, à son arrivée chez Athénai, il les avait simplement trouvés attablés dans le salon. Ces collègues travaillaient sur leur dossier alors que les adolescents lisaient tout ce qui leur passait sous la main des livres d'informatique moldue au livre de sort ménagé sorcier. Ils avaient tout de même un fort penchant pour l'histoire et la politique. Après chaque livre fini, il faisait en faisait le compte rendu à l'autre. Ces moments fascinaient Orion, car si quand il avait conscience qu'on les écoutait leur langage semblait parfaitement normal, il devenait incompréhensible lorsqu'ils parlaient entre eux sans porter attention à ce qui les entourait. Orion était persuadé qu'il parlait toujours anglais malgré certains mots d'une autre langue qui semblait souvent se glisser dans leur conversation, mais celui-ci était si étrange si ancien que les trois langue-de-plombs ne comprenaient plus rien. Lors de la deuxième journée qui s'était passée comme la première, les trois adultes avaient fait le point et ils avaient conclu que comme ils le pressentaient cela faisait très, très longtemps que les deux étrangers dormaient dans l'étrange pièce de Poudlard. En fait, Azarov avait soumis l'idée qu'ils dormaient là depuis presque mille ans, mais cela leur semblait si fou qu'ils avaient décidé de reporter la suite de la conversation.

Quand Orion quitta le ministère à la fin de la troisième journée depuis le réveillent des adolescents, il s'attendait à tomber sur le même spectacle que la veille, mais il ne trouva personne dans le salon. Il quitta donc la chaleureuse pièce aux couleurs crème et bourgogne pour la cuisine. Il se figea dans l'entrée. Un nuage d'une blancheur immaculé volait dans l'air et, d'après l'odeur, ce ne pouvait être que de la farine. Les seules fois où Orion avait eu à en manipuler furent lors des cours de survie sans magie, qu'il devait passer pour entrer au Département des mystères. Apparemment, une telle situation pouvait se présenter lorsqu'on était sur le terrain. Dans ce nuage, il pouvait voir Azarov qui tenait Alys loin des casseroles alors que Dylan se penchait au-dessus des dites casseroles.

-Euh… c'est normal que le gâteau bouge ? demanda Dylan septique.

-Dylan recule, lui ordonna Azarov pour qui les ondulations du gâteau étaient tout sauf rassurantes.

-Sachaaaa ! Je veux voir ! ria Alys qui, elle, semblait trouver ça tout à fait normal.

Le dénommé Sacha n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le gâteau en question explosa envoyant des morceaux gluants de chocolat partout. Revenant enfin de sa surprise et se décidant à agir Orion lança un sort qui fit retomber la farine puis un autre qui fit disparaitre les morceaux de chocolat et la farine de tous les recoins de la pièce. Azarov se retourna brusquement vers son patron et eut un sourire un peu piteux.

-J'ai cru que leur montrer à faire de la cuisine pourrait être une bonne idée.

Orion haussa un sourcil et un silence perdura dans la pièce.

-Cela aurait pu être très éducatif, admit Orion. Mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux les tenir loin des fourneaux à l'avenir.

Azarov hocha la tête, mais il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit, car Dylan l'interrompit.

-Sacha ? Il reste du gâteau, je fais quoi avec ?

-Mets-le au frigo s'il te semble comestible sinon jette-le, répondit Azarov sans se retourner.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il restera dans l'un ou dans l'autre, commenta pensivement Alys qui avait été relâchée après l'apparition d'Orion.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent à moitié inquiets et se tournèrent vers les adolescents qui étaient tous les deux penchés au-dessus du moule. Finalement, Dylan mit doucement ses mains dans le plat. Son geste rappela, à la fois, ceux visant à éviter de se bruler et ceux qu'on avait face à une bête sauvage. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un énorme crapaud brun dont la circonférence du corps était semblable à celle du moule à gâteau. Ce dernier agitait vaguement ses pattes dans les aires et croassait muettement. Cela avait quelque chose de comique, mais Azarov se contenta de gémir, désespéré.

-Lequel de vous deux a jeté un sort au gâteau ?

Les deux adolescents se pointèrent du doigt, mais Azarov n'eut pas le temps de plus s'agacer, car Athénai entra dans la pièce grâce à la porte arrière. Elle embrassa la scène d'un seul regard et déposa ses commissions sur le comptoir.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

Pour toute réponse, Dylan lui tendit le gâteau. Athénai lança rapidement un sort qui arrêta le crapaud en position accroupie.

-Mets-le dans une assiette, dit-elle simplement. J'ai acheté du glaçage. Sinon je me rappelle clairement vous avoir expliqué de ne pas reproduire ce que vous voyiez dans les livres.

Les deux adolescents baissèrent la tête.

-Allez mettre la table, j'ai ramené des hamburgers de chez Olga.

L'expérience des hamburgers fut à la fois drôle et fascinante. Après tout, trois personnes à table n'en avaient jamais vu de leur vie et une quatrième n'en avait jamais mangé. Le problème des jumeaux fut vite réglé. Athénai avait rapidement compris qu'ils mangeaient ce qui avait dans leur assiette dans la mesure où c'était comestible. Ils n'avaient aussi aucun problème avec le fait de manger avec leur main que le plat doive ou non se manger ainsi. Azarov s'adapta assez bien au repas. Le plus comique fut la réaction d'Orion. Son hamburger eut droit au même regard méfiant que l'omelette, après quoi, l'homme ne put retenir de marmonner des commentaires sur l'aspect non hygiénique de manger avec ses mains. Azarov coupa rapidement ses commentaires en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu un sang-pur manger ses biscuits du thé de quatre heures avec une fourchette. Orion se tut donc non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à son collègue qui commençait à beaucoup trop se permettre à son gout. Il regrettait déjà de l'avoir mis avec l'irrévérencieuse Athénai. Il finit rapidement son hamburger en grimaçant au déluge de saveur mélangé et au pain mouillé par les sauces.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, les adolescents furent de corvées de lavage, car Athénai avait décrété que tout le monde qui vivait dans sa maison devrait l'aider avec les tâches ménagères et bizarrement Orion eut la certitude que la maison n'avait jamais été aussi propre depuis que les adolescents et Azarov se mêlaient du ménage. Orion fut légèrement inquiet quand les deux jeunes rassemblèrent leur plat en une tour beaucoup trop haute et précaire.

Alys fit un mouvement de la main et le vent s'éleva dans la pièce puis la tour se mit à s'élever dans les airs. Dylan fit coulé l'eau d'un geste négligeant puis d'un coup de baguette le savon et les éponges se mirent de la partit. Une fois, rincer les plats recommençait à voltiger grâce à une bourrasque qu'Alys maitrisait parfaitement pour que tout en séchant les instruments de cuisines, ces derniers soient guidés à leur place.

Azarov et Orion échangèrent un regard inquiet. Les deux adolescents manipulaient apparemment la magie élémentaire sans baguettes, ce qui démontrait leur puissance, mais aussi leur contrôle. Cette magie qui n'était presque plus enseignée était particulièrement instable ce qui expliquait que la majorité des écoles ne l'intègre plus dans leur cursus. Azarov se retourna vers Athénai, mais cette dernière avait les yeux écarquillés, visiblement fascinée par la danse de la magie que seule elle pouvait voir. Avant qu'un des deux hommes ne se résolve à l'interpeller, elle sursauta brusquement alors qu'un vacarme sans pareil s'élevait dans la maison. Les cadrans sonnaient, les lumières clignotaient, la télévision s'allumait et se fermait alors que son audio tressautait en passant d'à peine audible au maximum. Même les radios moldues comme sorcières s'allumaient en crépitant de parasites. Orion cligna des yeux, déstabilisé. Il n'aimait déjà pas la technologie alors quand tout s'y mettait en même temps cela lui devenait presque intolérable. Heureusement, sa formation de langue-de-plomb lui permit de retenir sa magie avant qu'elle ne s'élève autour de lui pour le protéger d'une menace inexistante.

Les jumeaux, eux aussi surpris, se regardèrent et d'un commun accord arrêtèrent toute manifestation de leur magie. Les plats se reposèrent doucement sur la surface la plus proche d'où ils étaient. Dylan tourna le robinet pour empêcher l'eau de déborder alors que les éponges tombaient dans l'eau mousseuse en grand renfort d'éclaboussures. Peu à peu, le calme revint dans la maison, et Athénai soupira soulagée que son système électrique ait tenu le coup. Apparemment, leur magie avait réussi à filtrer hors de la cuisine venant déboussoler tous les appareils électriques.

-Désolé, fit Dylan en commençant à finir la vaisselle à la main alors que sa sœur attrapait un linge à vaisselle.

Orion se tourna vers Athénai sa question étant si visible dans ses yeux que la jeune femme ne lui laissa même pas la chance de la poser.

-C'est la première fois, mais j'ai déjà remarqué que la lumière est brulée dans leur chambre et malgré le fait que je la change, elle rebrule toujours en moins de trente minutes. Le cadran à pile de leur chambre est aussi comme fou, il n'affiche plus la bonne heure et j'ai dû retirer toutes les alarmes.

Orion acquiesça, mais décida de rentrer rapidement chez lui où il pourrait faire des recherches plus approfondies, sur une supposition plutôt inquiétante qui était née de la proposition d'Azarov sur les origines des enfants. Est-ce que des enfants pouvaient réellement survivre mille ans sous un sortilège de stase ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Du côté de Poudlard, la vie avait repris son cours du moins comme la vie pouvait reprendre son cours à Poudlard. Par mesure de prudence, Dumbledore avait posé une illusion et un sort de répulsion devant le mur qui s'était effondré afin de pouvoir y avoir accès sans risquer que ses élèves s'y rendre. Il était aussi allé voir ce qu'était ce couloir, car, après tout, les langue-de-plombs ne l'avaient pas interdit, n'ayant mis de sort de confidentialité que sur ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie. Il découvrit une sorte de large couloir où d'énormes statues des emblèmes des quatre maisons encadraient une porte, mais malgré toutes ses tentatives Dumbledore avait échoué à l'ouvrir. Cela l'agaça fortement, car il ne pouvait plus se targuer de connaitre son château sur le bout des doigts. Il avait donc essayé de se pencher sur ce qui l'avait dérangé dans le discours du Lord Black et avait rencontré un mur. Il se souvenait certes de cette nuit-là, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir en observer tous les détails. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il sortit ses souvenirs pour les mettre dans la pensine, il se retrouva confronté à un mur flou. En homme posé qu'il était, il avait maudit Orion Black qui comme tous les Black ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Assis à la table des professeurs, son regard se porta sur les frères Black. D'un côté de la salle, le flamboyant Sirius Black discutait étonnement paisiblement avec ses acolytes, les autres maraudeurs. Dumbledore sourit doucement prévoyant une farce prochainement. De l'autre côté le calme Regulus Black. Ce dernier était seulement entouré de Théophile Nott, fils du frère du Lord Nott. Une amitié étonnante vu l'absence de pouvoir que possédait le jeune Nott d'un point de vue politique. Si le plus jeune des frères ne faisait clairement pas confiance à Dumbledore, le plus âgé lui accordait de plus en plus de confiance. Au contact des Potter, la méfiance envers toute autorité que sa famille avait distillée en lui, commençaient à s'effacer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Contrairement à ce que pensait Dumbledore, les maraudeurs ne prévoyaient pas une prochaine farce. Il essayait plutôt de faire cracher le morceau à l'un des leurs.

-Allez, Paddy, Peeves nous a avoué avoir vu les langue-de-plombs ramener des adolescents l'infirmerie, fit un adolescent aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux noirs en bataille son habituel sourire suffisant avait fait place à une moue suppliante. Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose.

-James, je n'ai rien vu, rien entendue, répliqua pour la millième fois le jeune aux yeux de mercure.

James se renfrogna croisant les bras sur son torse et sa moue s'accentuant. Un jeune aux yeux de miel tiqua sur la formulation de la phrase. C'était le genre de phrase toute faite qui sortait lors que vous avez reçu l'interdiction de dire quoi ce soit. Remus le savait. Le médecin qui l'avait soigné quand il était jeune avait fait passer ce genre de contrat aux infirmières.

-Tu serais prêt à le jurer sur le serment des maraudeurs ? demanda vicieusement le jeune homme.

Comme prévu, le garçon se renfrogna à son tour. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne pouvait mentir à ses amis ainsi, mais refuser de le jurer sur sa place de maraudeurs aurait été comme d'avouer avoir menti. Heureusement, l'autre adolescent ne le laissa pas s'enfoncer.

-Sirius, est-ce que tu ne _veux_ pas nous dire ce que tu sais ou est-ce que tu ne _peux_ pas ?

-Peux pas, répondit simplement et rapidement Sirius avec une moue contrite.

Le regard de James s'éclaira.

-Aucun serment n'est parfait, conclut-il. On peut trouver un moyen de contourner le serment.

-James, croit moi, il n'y a aucune façon…

-Mais…

-James, l'interrompit le plus sage des maraudeurs. Ne crois-tu pas que le _directeur_ du Département des mystères ne sait pas comment formuler un serment pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite ?

James lança un regard suppliant à son frère de cœur qui lui soupira.

-James, sérieusement, même si tu étais un maitre legilimens, tu ne pourrais pas avoir accès à ses informations, premièrement parce que... mon père _sait_ que je maitrise l'occlumancie et deuxièmement parce que je suis sûr qu'il a trafiqué nos souvenirs pour que personne d'autre que nous n'y ait accès sans son autorisation. Je ne risquerai pas ma magie pour ça, d'autant plus que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

James enfin convaincu après presque quatre jours retourna à son assiette en lorgnant une jeune rousse un peu plus loin. Sirius retourna lui aussi à son assiette, mais Remus pouvait voir le manque d'entrain qu'il avait depuis ça sorti de l'infirmerie. Cela lui faisait penser à ses retours après les vacances de Noël quelques années plus tôt. Remus avait, lui aussi, tiqué au fait que son ami maitrisait l'occlumancie, après tout, cette matière n'était apprise que dans les profils universitaires comme ceux pour devenir auror ou langue-de-plombs. C'était long et fastidieux à apprendre et Remus voyait mal son turbulent ami s'assoir pour méditer sans avoir un appât aussi intéressant que devenir animagus. Remus frissonna en se demandant pourquoi une famille verrait l'utilité à montrer cette pratique à un enfant.

Remus repoussa finalement cette pensée et se reconcentra sur la table où James et Sirius s'étaient engagés dans un passionnant débat de Quidditch avec d'autres joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondore.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En ce quatrième jour de détention dans la maison Wells, Dylan ouvrit les yeux et ressentit aussitôt une impression d'étouffement. Depuis leur réveil que lui et sa sœur retenaient du mieux qu'il pouvait leur magie. Si au début, il pouvait user un minimum de leur magie, ce n'était plus le cas. Le souper de la veille leur avait prouvé. Faire la moindre magie ressemblait maintenant à faire un trou dans un ballon rempli d'eau. La pression était tellement forte que le trou s'agrandissait. Il ne pouvait plus libérer le moindre soupçon de magie sans voir une avalanche s'en suivre. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas permettre à leur magie de s'écouler en grand flot dans une ville moldue cela serait comparable à une bombe neutralisant tous les systèmes électriques de la ville. Malheureusement, cela lui revenait en pleine face maintenant. Sa peau le brulait, ses muscles étaient tendus et sa tête tournait. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais la magie qui aurait normalement dû simplement transiter par son corps s'était accumulée dans ses cellules qui maintenant ne pouvaient plus supporter la plus petite quantité de magie de plus.

Il se leva difficilement et descendit les marches jusqu'au salon. Azarov qui était penché sur un rapport plutôt inquiétant d'un de ses employés releva la tête en entendant des pas dans les escaliers qui donnaient entre la cuisine et le salon. Si Athénai et lui avaient continué à alterner leurs heures de sommeil, ils ne surveillaient plus vraiment les jumeaux qui avait, après tout, promis de rester là. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre qui que ce soit se lever de si bon matin. À la minute où il vit Dylan dans les marches, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'il arrivait à Alys de descendre encore à moitié endormie dans ses pyjamas prêter par Athénai, Dylan, lui, descendait toujours parfaitement habillé. Pourtant, cette fois, il portait encore sa robe blanche qu'il utilisait pour dormir depuis qu'Athénai lui avait trouvé des vêtements plus passe-partout pour la journée. Son teint déjà pas très bronzé avait pris la même couleur que sa robe à l'exception de ses pommettes qui étaient d'un rouge soutenu. Il trébucha à la dernière marche, mais réussit à se rattraper de justesse contre le mur. Azarov se leva rapidement.

-Dylan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Azarov rapidement l'inquiétude marquant son visage.

Dylan le regarda d'un regard flou, mais il réussit tout de même à lui répondre.

-Forêt, articula-t-il difficilement. Vite !

Azarov ne se fit pas prier. Il passa rapidement un bras autour des épaules du garçon et le guida jusqu'à la cour puis dans la forêt derrière elle. Tout juste rendu à l'abri des regards, il vit les deux animaux, que les jumeaux avaient laissé à la vie sauvage le lendemain de leur réveille, arrivé. Sans surprise, le dragon s'approcha de son maitre qui se laissa tomber sur son dos. Azarov voulut suivre le dragon, mais le loup l'en dissuada d'un grognement menaçant. Heureusement, le dragon coucha l'humain au sol seulement quelques mètres plus loin et aussitôt des vapeurs de toutes sortes de couleurs s'échappèrent du corps de l'adolescent pour aller s'enfoncer dans le sol. Le gazon et les fleurs qui avaient commencé à flétrir avec l'arrivée du mois de septembre reprirent instantanément vie sous l'afflux de magie pure.

Réalisant ce qui devait arriver, Azarov se précipita vers la maison. Il rentra rapidement dans la chambre des jumeaux et trouva Alys dans un état semblable à celui de son frère, bien que moins grave. Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras et courut rejoindre le garçon. Il la déposa non loin de son frère et s'éloigna, sans surprise, des filets de magie s'échappèrent rapidement de son corps. Azarov s'assit au sol et regarda avec fascination, les nuages de magie noire, bleue, turquoise, verte, jaune et rouge se mélanger pour ensuite s'enfoncer dans le sol. Azarov n'avait jamais vu de magie aussi étrange. La magie d'une personne était normalement composée d'une couleur plus ou moins unie et parfois de la couleur de la magie familiale. Cela faisait au gros maximum trois couleurs et même là c'était rare d'être protégé à la fois par la magie familiale paternelle et maternelle. L'homme supposait que deux de ses couleurs appartenaient aux jumeaux, mais les quatre autres étaient une vraie énigme.

Azarov sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule malgré toute la douceur du mouvement. Il leva les yeux, mais rencontra seulement un visage fixé sur le spectacle complètement fasciné. Azarov se demanda si c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait la magie même dans ses expressions les plus subtiles grâce à son don. La jeune femme semblait venir de se réveiller et avait probablement été attirée par cette manifestation de magie. Heureusement, la présence de la forêt semblait absorber l'énergie des jumeaux l'empêchant d'aller s'infiltrer dans la ville.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, dit-elle lentement. Cela pourrait les tuer et être dangereux pour le village.

-Nous en parlerons à Orion ce soir, acquiesça Azarov.

Ils se turent puis attendirent que les deux adolescents reviennent à eux. Dylan fut le premier à reprendre connaissance. Il s'assit lentement semblant tester chacun de ses muscles pour s'assurer qu'ils fonctionnaient correctement. Ensuite, il s'assit en tailleur au côté de sa sœur. Cette dernière se réveilla plus brusque que lui et clairement plus surprise, pourtant un seul regard à son frère suffit à la calmer. Ainsi quand elle s'assit et tourna son regard vers les adultes, elle ne fit aucun commentaire semblant plutôt attendre leur verdict.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous reteniez autant votre magie ? demanda Azarov inquiet.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules puis Dylan se risqua à faire une tentative d'explication.

-Je suppose qu'on n'y a pas porté attention…, avoua-t-il avant de rajouter en chuchotant : mais je suppose qu'on aurait dû s'en douter après hier.

-Nous aurions dû faire plus attention, nous aussi, constata Athénai. Vous n'aviez visiblement pas l'habitude de la technologie moldue et d'une telle maison. Notre négligence aurait pu vous couter la vie. Nous nous en excusons.

Elle semblait réellement coupable et les jumeaux s'en voulurent de lui causer temps de problèmes. Il était les premières coupables de ce qui venait d'arrivées. Quand on leur avait montré à réprimer leur magie, ils avaient été prévenus que ce pouvait être dangereux sur une longue période, mais il n'avait pas cru qu'après seulement quelques jours ils seraient déjà au bord de l'explosion.

-Nous en parlerons à Orion ce soir et nous aurons sans doute une autre planque d'ici deux jours, continua Athénai. En attendant, je propose de passer le plus de temps dehors ainsi vous risquerez moins de détraquer les appareils électriques… et je pourrais vous montrer un peu de la ville…

Athénai avait un ton hésitant, car elle avait remarqué à plusieurs moments la méfiance des deux jeunes envers les moldus. Apparemment, cette méfiance avait augmenté quand ils avaient découvert toutes les armes que les moldus avaient inventées, et ce, bien qu'Athénai ait essayé de leur faire comprendre que ces armes étaient rarement en possession de tierces personnes, mais plus souvent entre les mains des armées. Pourtant, la technologie et les avancements scientifiques dans tous les domaines avaient semblé les fasciner.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et une fois de plus Athénai eut l'impression qu'il pouvait se parler d'un simple regard sans même utiliser la légismancie sinon Athénai aurait senti le mouvement magique et elle l'aurait su.

-Ils… les moldus ne savent pas pour nous… tous ? demanda difficilement Dylan.

-Qu'on est des sorciers ? demanda Azarov pour être sûr, car la réponse à cette question semblait être une évidence pour lui et sans doute pour n'importe qu'elle sorcier du monde.

Ils hochèrent la tête anxieusement.

-Non, bien sûr que non, fit Azarov. Le code international du secret sorcier est là pour s'assurer qu'aucun moldu qui n'a rien à voir avec notre monde ne connaisse notre existence.

Les jumeaux parurent soulager ce qui fit tiquer Athénai.

-Je demanderai à Orion s'il peut vous trouver une copie des lois de protections du secret magique. En attendant, allez vous préparer, je vous amène au resto pour déjeuner.

Les jumeaux lui sourirent en remerciement et se précipitèrent vers la maison.

-Es-tu sûr que ce soit bien prudent des amener au resto ? demanda Azarov.

-Bien sûr, Sacha, répondit Athénai en se levant. Ils viennent de vider leur réserve de magie, alors c'est le moment le plus sûr où les faire visiter la ville. Après le resto, on les amènera à la friperie, je suis sûr que ça les intéressera et à part les lumières et la vieille radio, il n'y a rien à détraquer. On pourra ensuite rester dehors pendant l'après-midi puis demain après-midi, nous irons au parc.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les adolescents descendirent doucher et habiller. Sans surprise, leur tenue était très semblable, mais où Dylan portait un jean pâle et un t-shirt blanc, Alys portait un jean presque marin et un chandail noir et gris. Azarov s'était résout à enlever son veston et son gilet pour se retrouver en pantalon propre et en chemise blanche qui passait plus inaperçus chez les moldus.

L'expérience du restaurant fut intéressante. Alys et Dylan ne se montrèrent pas plus curieux qu'il le faille. L'idée de la restauration ne leur parut pas plus étrange que ça. Cependant, ils furent étonnés d'apprendre que si l'endroit servait de la nourriture, il n'offrait pas le gîte. Après le succulent brunch, Athénai les guida à la friperie leur expliquant que cela ne représentait pas la mode actuelle, mais plutôt tout ce qui s'était fait dans les dernières années. Bizarrement, ce qui fut le plus long à leur expliquer fut ce qu'était une mode en général. Une fois dans le magasin, Athénai fut heureuse d'avoir amené son appareil photo. Elle leur avait dit d'essayer tout ce qu'il voulait même si c'était juste pour voir ce que cela donnait et de leur dire s'ils aimaient vraiment quelque chose. Ils se prêtèrent vite au jeu entrainant avec eux les deux adultes qui se retrouvèrent vite affublés de costumes les plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Alys tomba en amour avec une veste de cuir noir brodé d'aile de dragon argenté dans le dos et de flammes en relief sur les manches. Malgré son horreur apparente des robes, elle essaya sous les suppliques d'Athénai une robe à carrer des années soixante qui bizarrement ne lui allait pas si mal considérant la matière presque plastifiée de la robe. Elle essaya aussi une robe des années cinquante qui heureusement avait des pois que sur une petite partit du col et sur deux bandes de la jupe. Le reste était d'un bleu uni et la taille ressemblait à un serre-taille avec deux rangers de bouton noir qui ne servait absolument à rien. Les deux hommes se contentèrent de grimacer face à la longueur des robes particulièrement de la première.

Dylan lui se trouva une veste en jean et des bottes de cuir noir. Azarov lui se dégota avec surprise une sorte de redingote qui lui arrivait presque au genou. D'un bleu profond et avec ses boutons couleur or, elle lui allait particulièrement bien. Ils passèrent ensuite à la caisse où la vieille femme les regarda bizarrement surtout quand Athénai du payer pour l'homme, car il n'avait que des galions sur lui.

Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de la maison et furent surpris de trouver Orion debout dans le salon, passablement agacé. À la vue de leur sac, son regard se fit encore plus noir et quand il ouvrit la bouche son ton fut tranchant.

-Au bureau tout de suite.

Il se retourna dans un claquement de cape mesurer et monta les escaliers. Azarov le suivit, mais Athénai se retourna et leur sourit.

-Inquiétez-vous pas, dit-elle doucement. Il s'agace facilement, mais une fois les choses aux clairs, il redeviendra… normal. Allez dehors, vous trouverez des chaises dans le cabanon si vous en avez besoin.

Athénai monta les marches à son tour et les jumeaux se regardèrent et disparurent dans la cour. Levant les yeux sur la façade blanche de la maison, ils repérèrent facilement la fenêtre du bureau qui donnait sur un bureau de bois foncé occupé par une pile de livres. La pièce semblait si vide et inutilisée qu'ils surent tout de suite qu'un sort avait été placé sur la fenêtre pour que le véritable bureau ne soit pas visible. Dylan lança un sort discrètement et ils allèrent s'installer quelques mètres plus loin. Couchés au sol avec leurs animaux qui venait de les rejoindre, ils semblaient lézarder au soleil. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils espionnaient une pièce à quelques mètres d'eux.


	6. Chapitre 5: Déménagement

_**Chapitre 5: Déménagement**_

-Notre travail ne consiste pas à jouer au baby-sitter, fit durement Orion depuis la fenêtre devant laquelle il s'était posté, mais à les surveiller et en apprendre le plus possible sur eux…

-Justement, l'interrompit Athénai tout en sachant que ça allait agacer l'homme, mais voulant mettre tout ça au clair le plus rapidement possible, on en apprend plus sur eux en interagissant avec eux qu'en les regardant lire tous les livres qui leur tombent sous la main…

-Ils auraient pu s'enfuirent, répliqua Orion buté.

-Ils le pourraient aussi maintenant, fit Azarov, ou n'importe quand. Soyons honnête même à deux nous aurions bien de la difficulté à les empêcher de s'enfuir. Mais ils ne le font pas, car ils ont prêté serment comme nous nous avons prêté serment en travers toi de les aider à en apprendre plus sur notre monde.

Orion retient un soupir de justesse. La journée avait été dure. Selmien le chef des aurors lui avait couru après pour avoir le rapport de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à Poudlard et Orion avait dû produire un faux rapport pour qu'il la boucle. À son retour au département après avoir été porté le dossier, il avait découvert qu'un apprenti avait fait tombé un retourneur de temps dans une théière et qu'il avait eu l'idée stupide de qu'en même boire le thé. Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que c'était une très, mais alors là, très mauvaise idée. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer le garçon des méandres du temps, mais pour le moment il se croyait au temps de l'Égypte ancienne. Arriver et trouver la maison vide avait bien failli faire craquer ses nerfs, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas passer ses nerfs sur ses deux collègues. En fait, il n'avait rien sur quoi passer ses nerfs ce qui devenait de plus en plus frustrant.

-J'admets que cela aurait pu être une bonne idée, mais ça reste dangereux.

-Dangereux pour qui? demanda Athénai. Eux? Nous? Les sorciers? Les moldus?

Orion plissa le nez de dégout à la dernière proposition, mais se contenta de répliquer :

-Pour tout le monde et surtout pour le secret sorcier. Le code international du secret sorcier existe pour une bonne raison, Wells. Si tes moldus sont si heureux que tu puisses guérir leur arthrite, il le serait moins s'il apprenait que tu pourrais les tuer d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

Athénai sera les dents. Oui, il avait raison d'une certaine manière, mais il avait aussi tort. Certains moldus n'auraient pas peur. Pops, par exemple, prendrait très bien la nouvelle de son identité sorcière. De plus, elle se doutait bien que la majorité de ses patients savait bien que si elle connaissait si bien les plantes pour soigner, elle connaissait aussi celles pour tuer. D'autant plus que certaines d'entres elles étaient les mêmes. Elle se tut ayant trop conscience que l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient à bout de nerfs et fatigué.

-En parlant de ça, commenta Azarov pour désamorcer le conflit, car si Athénai ne disait rien son regard noir, littéralement, était clair. Les jumeaux voudraient avoir accès à une copie du code.

Orion le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Je suppose qu'ils veulent en savoir plus sur les mesures prises pour que le secret sorcier soit en sécurité. En tout cas, sur un autre sujet, nous avons rencontré quelques problèmes ce matin.

Il s'arrêta prendre une inspiration, mais Athénai enchaina en voyant le regard d'Orion se refermer.

-En fait, ils ont simplement eu une fièvre de magie, mais Sacha l'a rapidement contrôlée, dit-elle. C'est dû à un manque de liberté magique, car ils doivent refréner beaucoup de magie pour ne pas faire sauter mes trucs électriques. C'est pourquoi nous avons été dans des lieux avec moins de technologie et qu'ils sont en ce moment même à l'extérieur. Nous avons aussi prévu pour demain d'aller au parc où leur magie pourra circuler normalement, mais cette solution ne durera pas à long terme.

-Nous avons besoin d'une planque dans le monde magique, conclu Azarov.

Orion ferma les yeux et leur indiqua de débarrasser. Il s'installa au bureau ne remarquant même plus le désordre de la pièce. Les langues-de-plombs n'étaient pas des aurors. La plupart du temps, ce qu'ils devaient cacher pouvait se conserver au ministère et les rares moments où ils travaillaient avec des humains soit ceux-ci venaient au ministère soit ils étaient hébergés par une langue-de-plomb. Cependant, temps qu'il ne saurait pas ce que manigançaient les jumeaux, il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre tout son département au courant. Il pourrait aussi demander une planque aux aurors ce qui était dans ses droits, mais Selmien en profiterait pour lancer une enquête sur lui, et si Orion n'avait rien à cacher, du moins rien que pourrait apprendre Selmien, il ne tenait pas à ce que ce dernier soit au courant pour les jumeaux et les faux rapports que donnait depuis toujours le Département des mystères à celui des aurors.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Son cerveau lui paraissait en ébullition. D'un côté, il cherchait des planques possibles, d'un autre, il cherchait comment convaincre les jumeaux de livrer le plus rapidement possible leur secret. Il pensait de plus en plus à opter pour la franchise afin de les repousser dans leur retranchement. Finalement, il pensait aussi à ses responsabilités de Lord et au stupide apprenti dont l'esprit était encore perdu dans le temps. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un regard d'azur. Azarov avait réussi à se glisser silencieusement dans la pièce pour s'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas réellement. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son esprit ne considérait plus l'homme comme une menace potentielle et donc ne portait plus grande attention à sa présence à ses côtés.

-Sais-tu, Black, que le sommeil n'est pas une option dans la vie?

Azarov posait cette question avec un réel air concerné et intrigué qui réussit presque à arracher un sourire au noir…presque. Au lieu de ça, ses lèvres perdirent seulement légèrement, soit que de quelques millimètres, leur triste courbe vers le bas.

-Plus sérieusement, Athénai m'a envoyé te dire que le souper est prêt si tu désires manger avec nous…

Sa phrase avait une intonation étrange de question et comme de fait Azarov resta là à l'observer de ses trop intenses yeux bleus. Orion grimaça et se leva brusquement ce dirigeant vers les marches sans faire attention à Azarov qui souriait d'amusement en le suivant du regard. Le blond envoya une pile de dossiers au ministère s'assurant que la secrétaire du Lord les ait bien reçus et se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine. Le souper, typiquement sorcier, sembla rendre Orion plus à l'aise malgré la présence des moldus dans les maisons non loin qui pouvaient les voire, car Athénai avait décidé d'un commun accord avec les jumeaux de manger dehors.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La classe de potion avait été annulée. Apparemment, un idiot aurait fait exploser son chaudron dans le cours qui les précédait. Les vapeurs de la potion étant apparemment toxique et difficile à faire partir, les Serpentards et, bien évidemment, les Gryffondors de cinquième année, c'était retrouvé avec une pause. Un jeune serpentard y vit le moment idéal pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque et y lut une vingtaine de minutes, suffisamment, pour être sur que plus aucun sang pur ne remarquerait son absence. Depuis longtemps, Regulus avait compris que les sang-purs étaient des sortes d'espions cachés. Lui-même avait appris à lire dans son environnement et à observer les faits et gestes de chacun des leurs. On pouvait en apprendre beaucoup d'un simple geste mal caché. Il avait deux façons de passer sous le radar chez les Serpentards; briller de mille feux ce qui te donnait la chance de tout contrôler y compris les ragots sur toi ou faire de l'ombre son allié. Regulus avait opté pour la deuxième option. La première l'aurait immanquablement valu d'être comparé à…un idiot qu'il avait connu et ça s'était hors de question.

Il se leva, donc, et sortit de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers des couloirs plus rarement utilisés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba après seulement deux couloirs sur Théophile Nott assis sur le piédestal d'une statue qui, d'ailleurs, semblait lire le magasine, que l'adolescent tenait dans ses mains, en même temps que lui.

Nott était comment dire … un presque. Sa peau était presque basanée, mais prenait plus une teinte olive malade. Ses cheveux étaient presque noirs, mais tiraient trop sur le brun fade. Ses yeux étaient presque verts, mais trop terreux pour l'être. En fait, c'était lui-même un presque Nott. Le fils du frère du Lord. En gros, il n'était rien.

Les principes des deuxièmes lignées étaient assez étranges chez les sang-purs. Le mieux quand tu naissais dans une deuxième lignée était de naitre femme. Ainsi tu avais une chance de marier un bon parti. Par exemple, les propres cousines de Regulus étaient devenues Lady Lestrange et Lady Malfoy des positions tout de même enviable. Les garçons eux n'héritaient de pas grand-chose. Souvent, les frères du lord héritaient de quoi très bien vivre, mais cet argent s'écoulait rapidement rendu à leurs enfants. Ces derniers s'ils naissaient garçons n'étaient pas les meilleurs partis; pas immensément riche, pas de titre, tout ce qu'il avait pour eux était le sang et parfois, quand ils travaillaient pour l'avoir, un bon travail. Le plus souvent, il restait célibataire ou il se mêlait au sorcier de leur classe sociale diminué par le manque d'argent et épousait une sang-mêlé. Pour de nombreux cas quand leur nom était trop bien vu (ou trop mal vu) et qu'il était écœuré de répéter « Non, je n'ai rien à voir avec _un tel_ sauf peut-être une goutte de sang lointain», ils changeaient simplement de nom. C'était un véritable gâchis pour des personnes qui voulait conserver leur sang pur, mais ces dernières ignoraient volontiers cette absurdité au nom des classes sociales et de la tradition.

Tout étant que Nott, en plus d'être un presque tout, était un presque ami aux yeux de Regulus. Il était presque brillant ce qui en faisait un assez bon partenaire de cours. Son père possédant seulement une petite entreprise de bière au beurre léguée par son propre père et s'intéressait aucunement à la politique ou à étendre son entreprise comme un mania des finances. Cette branche des Nott ne représentait donc pas une menace pour les Black et leur alliance pouvait toujours avoir quelques avantages. C'était donc un possible ami sûr, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas te causer de problèmes si ça finissait mal et qui bien que connaissant l'étiquette et les bonnes manières sang-pur ne s'intéressait pas à leur intrigue continuelle et donc qui ne ramènerait pas tous tes faits et gestes à sa famille. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un réel ami. Regulus avait bien fait comprendre à tous d'un regard froid en première année que tout ça ne l'intéressait aucunement. Lui, il était là pour réussir ses BUSEs puis ses ASPICs et quitter l'école, un point c'est tout.

-Oh Black, je t'entendais, fit le jeune Nott, tout sourire.

Bien sûr, il avait essayé très fort de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'utilisez Regulus au lieu de Black, mais au jeu de la patience le noble gagnait toujours. Après deux semaines à se faire complètement ignorer, Nott était revenue au si froid Black.

-Pour?

Cours, sec, précis, typiquement de Regulus Black.

-Ben allez visite ce qui avait derrière le mur qui a explosé, expliqua Nott. Je ne doute pas que tu l'as remarqué et que tu es curieux de savoir ce que ça cache.

Regulus le fixa froidement pendant que le jeune Nott nullement perturbé se levait en rangeant son magazine dans son sac de cuir. Finalement, Regulus continua son chemin sans porter plus d'attention à son camarade qui le suivait calmement. Heureusement, Nott n'était pas de ces sangsues agaçantes qui en plus de s'accrocher à toi étaient de vraies pipelettes. Sans doute avait-il un minimum d'instinct de conservation.

Sans le loup ailé, cela leur prit plus longtemps que prévu pour arriver au mur qu'il cherchait, en particulier, car celui-ci avait été reconstruit.

-Dumbledore a dû le faire reconstruire rapidement, fit Nott. On devrait y aller.

Regulus leva les yeux. Depuis tout jeune, il avait appris à reconnaitre l'effet de différent sort. Il avait reconnu le sort de compulsion que son père lui avait lancé quelques jours plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, il reconnaissait sans mal le sort de répulsion. Il leva sa baguette et découvrit le sort d'illusion qui avait été posé, mais aucun autre sort comme un sort de détection pour avertir si quelqu'un traversait l'illusion. Regulus s'empressa donc de traverser sans hésitation le mur.

-Euh, Black?

-Tu dégages ou tu viens, Nott, mais restes pas planté là. Tu vas attirer l'attention.

Regulus crut pendant un instant que l'autre garçon allait partir, mais à son grand malheur, il décida de traverser à son tour l'illusion. Regulus retient un soupir et partit dans le couloir allumant distraitement un _lumos_ en raison de l'absence de torche dans ce couloir normalement abandonné.

-Waouh! laissa échapper Nott en mettant les pieds dans un élargissement du couloir.

Il fut aussitôt interpellé par la présence des quatre immenses statues qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond et qui étaient si bien sculptées qu'on aurait dit qu'elles allaient se mettre à bouger. Nott passa doucement sa main sur la pierre froide du serpent dont chaque écaille avait soigneusement été gravée en respectant les courbes sinueuses de l'animal. Nott sursauta quand brusquement le grincement d'une porte se répercuta en écho dans le couloir. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Regulus passer par une porte de bois sombre. Il le suivit d'un pas rapide.

Regulus lui venait de pénétré dans une pièce somme toute magnifique mais aussi particulièrement étrange. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'y attarder qu'un tintement métallique le faisait se retourner. Cela prit un certain moment à son cerveau pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait sous les yeux. Au moins, la jeune femme semblait tout aussi surprise que lui. Une main sur son cœur, un tisonnier tendu dans l'autre, elle regardait fixement. Regulus cligna des yeux. Il y avait devant lui un fantôme qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Elle devait avoir environ l'âge des finissants de Poudlard…pardon, elle devait être morte à environ l'âge des finissants de Poudlard. Ses cheveux foncés étaient ramenés en un chignon complexe sur le côté de sa tête, elle portait une immense robe victorienne et sa peau était d'une pâleur étrange… même pour un fantôme.

-C'est vous qui avez amené les jeunes maitres ? s'agaça le fantôme.

-Amener qui? répondit Nott encore sous le choc.

-Mais les deux gamins sur ces tables, continua la femme de plus en plus agacée.

-Il y avait des enfants sur ces… tables… répéta Nott.

-Oh oui, oui, ils sont là depuis que je me suis réfugié ici, expliqua la femme en ayant tout te fois plus l'apparence de quelqu'un qui ce parle à elle-même. Assure-toi qu'ils aient du feu, Margueritte a dit. Tu pourras toucher à ce qu'il faut, elle a dit. Elle n'a jamais parlé de disparition Margueritte…

Regulus haussa les sourcils fasse au monologue de la femme.

-Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, fit le jeune homme. Depuis quand vous êtes-vous réfugiez à Poudlard?

La jeune femme le regarda comme si elle venait de le remarquer.

-Mais presque un siècle et des miettes mon cher… Un siècle à faire le feu pour deux abrutis paresseux qui ne font que dormir sans jamais ouvrir un œil… Un siècle… J'étais une magnifique femme courtisée par les plus beaux partis… Une noble qui ne se serait jamais abaissée à faire son propre feu, alors celui des autres… Mais il a fallu que cette idiote m'empoisonne… Moi, empoisonnée!... Ma sœur, cette pimbêche oui, mais MOI…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et après un regard rapide sur la pièce pour retenir tout ce qui avait à voir, ils optèrent pour un repli stratégique.

-Elle délire complètement, fit Nott. Comment deux enfants auraient pu dormir pendant un siècle là, sans vieillir sans manger, avec qu'un feu.

Regulus resta silencieux ce qui perturba Nott. Il avait l'habitude de croire que Regulus savait tout sur tout, car cela se révélait généralement vrai. En première année, il riait en disant que le jeune Black aurait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard d'ici son départ, mais les années passant il voyait avec horreur que ces railleries prenaient de plus en plus l'allure de prédiction.

-Tu penses qu'il existe une façon de faire dormir quelqu'un aussi longtemps?

Regulus haussa les épaules, mais son regard se faisait pensif.

-La goutte du mort vivant peut faire dormir quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps et cette personne survit sans être alimentée, fit-il. De plus, il a été prouvé que le corps se met tellement en pause grâce à cette potion que le corps vieillit moins vite… Je suppose que quelqu'un peut avoir inventé une potion encore plus puissante ayant les mêmes genres d'effet ou un sort.

Nott cligna des yeux peu rassurés d'une telle possibilité.

-Quelqu'un qui les aurait ensuite enfermés dans une pièce en s'assurant qu'ils ne meurent pas de froid, puis aurait barricadé la salle en construisant un mur à la fin du couloir?

Regulus haussa une fois de plus les épaules.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas la même personne qui a fait tout ça. Quelqu'un peut par exemple avoir fait construire le mur sans savoir ce que contenait la pièce au fond… De toute façon, si vraiment il y avait des enfants, ils sont maintenant entre les mains du ministère.

-Du Département des Mystères en fait, cru bon de rajouter le Nott. Dont fait partie ton père. Tu le savais ça?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir de la part du Black.

-Je prends ça pour un oui… je suppose que tu n'as pas cru bon de me le dire…

Nott baissa le regard alors que sa phrase se finissait en un murmure. Il se reprit cependant bien vite en reprenant.

-Je vais chercher, mes trucs de runes. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir avancer mon devoir pour lundi.

Nott partit au repère des Serpentards avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque ou l'atmosphère était plus accueillante pour y travailler. Quelques minutes plus tard, son presque ami s'assit à côté de lui un livre à la main.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Orion était rentré chez lui à contrecœur, comme pratiquement tous les jours. Pourtant, il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de quitter les éclats de rire de la maison Wells pour retourner au Square. Un endroit qui lui semblait devenir de plus en plus lugubre au fil des ans. Il en venait presque à regretter la présence de son aîné qui avait au moins le don de rappeler à tous les habitants de cette maison que, oui, ils étaient encore vivants. Il se secoua la tête chassant cette idée bien vite. Il ne reviendrait pas, ça, il s'en était assuré.

Comme à son habitude, il resta dans son bureau sur lequel trainaient plusieurs dossiers inachevés. Orion aimait son poste de directeur et pas seulement pour son pouvoir. Il aimait savoir tout ce qui se passait dans son département, apprendre tout ce qui était découvert, mais il avait de plus en plus horreur de la paperasse. Il commença donc à travailler sur un dossier concernant un cavalier sang tête dans un village campagnard de l'Angleterre. Ce fut aussi sur ce dossier qu'il se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard. Un regard dans le miroir qu'un de ses ancêtres avait trouvé bon de placer dans le bureau, il constata que ses cheveux étaient en vrac et que ses yeux étaient cernés de profonds cernes pratiquement violets.

Orion se leva difficilement avec l'impression d'avoir gagné dix ans en seulement quelques heures. Il alla directement dans la cuisine sans faire attention au grincement sinistre de la maison. Là, il se versa un verre d'eau glacé en regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une rue moldue des plus ordinaires. Orion grimaça. Il avait choisi cette maison de toute, car elle était proche du ministère. Rares était ceux qui le prenait en compte, mais plus on habitait loin du lieu de destination, plus le voyage en cheminette ou le transplanage était long et demandant. Il avait oublié que cela voudrait dire de ne pas pouvoir sortir de chez soit, même pour une promenade sans risquer de provoquer des ragots…autant du côté sorcier que moldu. Oh ! Orion n'était pas aveugle. Il s'était très bien rendu compte que son fils aîné sortait du périmètre pour aller voir les jeunes moldus quand il était jeune amenant parfois son cadet plus prudent sur ses traces. Il s'était aussi assuré qu'ils ne puissent jamais entrer en contact avec eux, mais cela n'avait jamais découragé le plus vieux même quand sa mère s'en était aperçue et avait commencé à le punir. Orion grimaça et vida son verre alors qu'une phrase pleine de reproches flottait dans son esprit. La pensée fugace qu'il aurait mieux fait d'habiter dans la maison de son enfance passa en un éclair dans son esprit, mais comme ses regrets, il la refoula bien vite.

Pourtant, il se redressa bien vite en ramenant à son esprit l'image du grand manoir isolé où il avait grandi avec sa sœur et ses parents.

-C'est parfait, chuchota-t-il avant de remonter en grande enjambée silencieuse dans son bureau.

Il s'engouffra en un éclair dans sa cheminée demandant «Le Manoir de la Falaise». Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparaissait dans une grande salle d'entrée de marbre blanc et aux décorations discrètes. Tout y était bien entretenu malgré la poussière qui commençait à s'accumuler. C'était le problème avec les elfes de maison sans ordre direct, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Orion se doutait bien que son père n'avait pas dû laisser beaucoup d'instruction aux elfes en partant vers une maison moins gigantesque à la mort de sa mère.

Brusquement, cinq formes se matérialisèrent devant lui. Chacune d'entre elles s'inclina jusqu'à ce que leur nez frôle le sol. Ils avaient apparemment mis leur uniforme _prêté_ par la maison Black, en vitesse, lorsque la magie du manoir les avait réveillés à l'arrivée de leur maitre. Orion fut surpris lorsqu'il en vit cinq dans ses souvenirs il n'y en avait que quatre. Il n'y prêta pas trop d'attention alors qu'ils le saluaient d'une voix respectueuse.

-Je veux que demain soir cette maison soit habitable, dicta-t-il rapidement.

-Combien de chambres devons-nous préparer, jeune maitre Orion? demanda un elfe qui à sa peau fripée semblait être le plus vieux.

Orion tiqua brusquement avant de se rappeler que ça faisait presque 30 ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison.

-Je crois, Gilby que tu pourrais enlever «jeune» de ta phrase…

-Oui, maitre tout de suite maitre…

-Pour ce qui est des chambres préparez la chambre des maitres ainsi que quatre chambres d'invité. Assurez vous que ses chambres soit proche l'une des autres.

Les elfes se regardèrent après tout c'était une demande peu commune les invités étant normalement séparés pour avoir plus d'intimité. Ils acquiescèrent vivement.

-Je serai de retour avec mes invitées vers quatre heures demain… dit-il avait de jeter un regard à l'horloge qui affichait déjà les petites heures du matin, ce soir, pardon.

Les elfes acquiescèrent encore et Orion les quitta. Il retourna chez lui en soupirant. Rendu là, il passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour attraper un de ses costumes alla à la salle de bain où il se relaxa un long moment dans le bain de marbre avisant avec plaisir son retour au Manoir de la Falaise. Il s'enfonça sous l'eau alors que tout ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée lui revient en mémoire. Une heure plus tard, il était arrivé à son travail et marchait en grande enjambée dans le couloir menant à son département. Quand il pénétra dans la salle des portes, il ne prit pas celle menant aux bureaux, mais une autre en tout point identique. La porte donnait sur une salle ressemblant à une fausse. Sur les côtés des étranges gradins de pierre au centre une arche recouverte par un voile noir qui se mouvait sans arrêt. Orion comme plusieurs autres personnes au département entendait très bien le continuel murmure provenant de l'autre côté. Beaucoup ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient ces murmures, mais Orion lui le savait, car ce n'était pas le seul endroit où il les entendait. Les centaines de voix des morts ne trouvant pas le repos. La plupart attendaient quelqu'un qui leur était cher ou à qui il devait des explications. Certaines devaient aussi simplement provenir de mort visitant l'entre-monde pour le plaisir ou chercher quelqu'un à qui il devait montrer la voie.

C'est pour ce murmure reposant qu'Orion venait là. Comme à son habitude, il se coucha sur un des bancs et fut réveillé quelque temps plus tard par une main passant sur son front, mais comme tous les jours quand Orion ouvrit les yeux il n'avait rien. Il passa le reste de la journée à régler des dossiers, cela devenait véritablement redondant et envoyer différente équipe sur d'autres dossiers. Puis il se dirigea vers Gringotts où il désamorça des problèmes d'investissement pour le bien de la famille Black. Qui avaient dit qu'être Lord n'était que faire du _show_? Si quelqu'un le trouvait, Orion se ferait le plaisir de l'envoyer parlé au calmar du lac noir. Il eut le malheur de croisé Abraxas Malfoy et son fils. Ils eurent une conversation qu'Athénai aurait qualifiée de «conversation de Messieurs de bonne famille». Bien sûr, Abraxas réussit à lui rappeler à la fois la disgrâce apporter par l'aîné des fils Black qui avait fugué l'été dernier et le tout récent mariage plus que prometteur de Lucius Malfoy avec Narcissa la nièce éloignée d'Orion. Orion ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer que le mariage tout récent avait dépassé sa première année et n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'un héritier.

Finalement, les Malfoy furent appelés par un gobelin et Orion put enfin prendre la direction de la maison Wells. Une fois, n'est pas coutume Orion transplana dans la forêt et cogna à la baie vitrée du salon.

Azarov fut celui qui vient lui ouvrir. Contrairement à son habitude de parfait noble, Azarov ne portait qu'un pantalon qu'Athénai avait appelé _jean_ et un t-shirt blanc. D'étrange miette dans les cheveux et les lèvres bleutées, il souriait doucement en lui ouvrant avec joie.


	7. Chapitre 6: Manoir de la Falaise

_Je suis de retour! Bon, les publications ne seront pas plus régulières, mais vous devriez avoir quelques chapitres au cours du mois. Désolé de cette irrégularité pour ceux qui attendent la suite. Je tiens à dire que même si je peux m'absenter pendant très, très longtemps, je vais avertir si j'abandonne ma fic (ce qui n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas dans mes plans). Je rappelle aussi que j'essaie de me corriger au maximum donc vraiment désolé pour les fautes. J'essaie aussi de ne pas mettre trop d'anachronisme, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Par exemple, pour ce chapitre, j'ai prit la peine de vérifier que le film que je mentionne (dont le titre n'est pas dit donc libre a vous d'essayer de deviner) était bien sortit, mais j'ai oublié de vérifier si on pouvait les écouter chez soit. Pour ceux qui on eut le courage de lire tout ce monologue et qui sont curieux, les VHS (et autre truc du genre) existait tout juste en 1976, mais sont arrivé en France en 1978 (juste les VHS) donc bon… (de Wikipedia…)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Manoir de la Falaise**_

Si Orion fut étrangement heureux de l'apparition d'Azarov, il la trouva aussi étrange. D'autant plus qu'Azarov semblait avoir reçu la nouvelle d'un artefact merveilleux récemment découvert alors qu'Orion était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Orion en fixant le visage de l'autre homme ou plutôt ses lèvres.

-Euh… Oui? fit l'autre en passant nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres.

Bleu aussi, remarqua Orion avant de brusquement regarder ailleurs pour remarquer que l'homme tenait dans sa main un étrange contenant de carton dans lequel se trouvait une sorte de mixture aussi bleue que les lèvres de l'homme. Orion n'avait jamais vu un mélange aussi étrange depuis qu'Alphard avait manqué sa potion de sommeil sans rêves en la rendant rose fluo et floconneuse.

-Oh …! fit le blond en éclatant de rire, son rire semblait un peu nerveux, mais aucun des deux ne voulut y porter d'attention. C'est de la slush… ça tâche quand on en boit. Athénai a décidé d'en faire gouter aux jumeaux avant de partir du monde moldu même si le temps ne s'y prête pas trop…

En effet, le mois de septembre avait décidé de se réveiller cette journée-là et de commencer à annoncer l'arrivée de l'automne. Pourtant, Azarov remarqua que si Orion avait arrêté de le regarder comme s'il devait être transporté en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, il n'avait clairement aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

-C'est un peu de la neige mélangée à du jus, expliqua Azarov de la façon la plus simple qu'il trouva.

-Mais qui aurait l'idée de boire de la neige, c'est sale et…

-Comme, comme, rajouta Azarov rapidement en riant devant le dégout évident de l'autre homme. En fait, c'est de la glace qui est cassée en très fin morceau. Goutte.

Il lui tendit son verre, mais Orion se contenta d'y jeter un regard dégouté en entrant finalement dans la maison.

-Non, merci.

-Tu fais encore ton dédaigneux, Black, se moqua Azarov.

C'est sur ces entrefaites, qu'Athénai entra dans la salle. Comme à son habitude, elle décida de se mêler de la conversation qui ne la concernait clairement pas.

-Comment ça, faire son dédaigneux?

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires, répliqua aussi tôt Orion d'un ton froid en lançant un regard encore plus froid à son collègue.

Azarov sourit, mais haussa les épaules quand Athénai lui lança un regard intrigué. Il avait compris le message cinq sur cinq : «Dis quoi que ce soit et tu mourras en d'affreuses souffrances». Si Azarov doutait que l'homme aille jusqu'à le tuer, il ne doutait pas du : «affreuses souffrances». Sous ordre d'Athénai, ils passèrent au salon où Orion eut la désagréable surprise de trouver la télévision allumée. Il réussit tout de même à refréner sa magie. Les jumeaux étaient couchés devant l'appareil sur une tonne de coussin et de couverte. Devant eux se trouvait un bol, rempli de petites choses boursoufflées. Les jumeaux piochaient une fois de temps en temps dedans pour manger une de ses choses. Orion remarqua qu'il y avait aussi de ses choses un peu partout dans la pièce et il devina que c'était des miettes de ces boules jaunâtres qui parsemaient les cheveux d'Azarov.

-Désoler pour le désordre, fit Athénai qui avait déjà remarqué l'amour de l'ordre de l'homme.

En fait, elle l'avait remarqué à son premier jour en tant qu'assistante du directeur du département des mystères, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

-On a fait une bataille de pop-corn, fit Alys, un grand sourire aux lèvres en lui lançant une des petites choses boursoufflées… un pop-corn apparemment.

Orion rattrapa la chose avant qu'il ne le frappe et découvrit désagréablement que la chose était luisante et huileuse. Sous les conseils des jumeaux, il le glissa dans sa bouche et le mâcha avec suspicion. Il découvrit, alors, que la chose huileuse était du beurre et que la chose boursoufflée ne goutait pratiquement rien et avait une étrange texture. Évidemment, il grimaça de dégout en réussissant à garder son air parfaitement hautain ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

Orion passa la demi-heure suivante à lire sur le bord de la fenêtre, car les gamins voulaient finir leur film. Orion ne voyait pas trop l'utilité de voir une bande de personnes au faux accent italien mourir grâce à d'étranges machines tirant apparemment ce qu'ils appelaient des balles.

Quand le film prit fin, les quatre spectateurs rangèrent l'endroit en deux temps, trois mouvements (littéralement trois mouvement), un des avantages de la magie clairement. Quand ils eurent presque fini, Orion croisa le regard interrogateur d'Azarov et comprenant la question muette, il hocha la tête en réponse. Ainsi quand tout fut placé, le blond fit assoir les jumeaux sur le divan et indiqua à Orion de s'exprimer. Orion regarda l'heure et s'approcha du reste du groupe. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux adolescents entourés des langue-de-plombs qui s'étaient assis sur les accoudoirs. Pour une raison quelconque, il ressentait un étrange malaise, mais il l'ignora et commença à parler.

-Bon, on m'a demandé une nouvelle planque et j'en ai trouvé une, résuma-t-il. Je ne vois rien à ajouter tout de suite. Normalement, je vous proposerai de manger avant de partir, mais j'ai dit aux elfes qu'on serait là à quatre heures et nous sommes déjà une heure en retard.

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent la direction de la cheminée. Athénai tiqua à la mention d'un manoir et les adolescents les informèrent qu'ils avaient déjà voyagé ainsi. Ils prirent donc la direction du manoir de la Falaise. Ils arrivèrent dans une entrée de cheminée magnifique et exagérément luxueuse. Évidemment, les trois plus jeunes furent émerveillés et Azarov lança un regard blasé à l'autre homme qui haussa les épaules.

Brusquement, cinq elfes apparurent dans la pièce et s'inclinèrent.

-Bonjours, maitre, firent-ils tous en cœurs dans leur tenue toujours aussi négligée, ils avaient dû faire du ménage depuis le départ d'Orion dans la nuit.

-Tout a été nettoyé comme vous nous l'avez demandé, continua le plus âgé. Nous avons cru bon de placer les invitées à l'étage réservé aux invités personnels du Lord.

-Bien Gilby, maintenant si l'un de vous pourrait…

Il fut interrompu par la main d'Athénai qui se posa sur l'avant-bras de son patron. Orion lui lança un regard interrogatif ayant bien vue son rapprochement, mais n'en comprenant pas la raison.

-Orion Black, je te jure que si tu ne les envoies pas dormir tout de suite, ton cerveau se retrouvera dans la cuve du département.

Orion sera les dents n'aimant ni recevoir des ordres ni recevoir des menaces, mais il avait depuis longtemps appris que si Athénai Wells lui parlait de cette façon, elle était prête à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

-Allez dormir, ordonna-t-il aux elfes de maison qui parurent surpris. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant demain matin.

\- Êtes-vous sûr, maitre ? demanda celui qui devait être le chef des elfes de maisons.

-Disparaissez avant que je change d'idée.

Les elfes n'eurent pas à se le faire dire deux fois et disparurent avec un popement bruyant.

-Tu m'expliques? demanda durement Orion en fixant la jeune sang-mêlé.

-Oh, ils étaient seulement sur le bord du burn-out, fit sévèrement Athénai. Mais inquiète-toi pas, tu es incapable de voir les signes chez tes employés et même chez toi-même, donc je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le voies chez de _simples_ elfes de maison. MAIS, moi, je ne suis pas aveugle d'autant plus que je ressens la magie elfique dans toute cette maison, alors j'en conclus que tu leur as demandé de tout nettoyer en une journée en les réveillant en plein milieu de la nuit…

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Maintenant, dis-moi où est la cuisine que je trouve de quoi nous nourrir.

Orion hocha la tête et la guida vers la cuisine qui étonnamment était accueillante et heureusement de taille humaine. Athénai prépara une salade comme entrer et jeta un sort pour que des pâtes au fromage et thon se préparent toutes seules. Orion les guida vers la salle à manger qui était éclairée par une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la falaise qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres du bord de la maison. Les adolescents se précipitèrent vers la vitre en se parlant dans cette langue étrange que les langue-de-plombs n'avaient toujours pas réussi à déchiffrer. Ils regardèrent avec un plaisir évident les vagues frapper la falaise en provoquant des embruns teintés de multicolores par le soleil couchant. Finalement, Orion dut se résoudre à racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Comme vous avez probablement compris, ceci est un manoir appartenant à ma famille, mais malgré cela je ne peux garantir votre sécurité…sauf si vous respectez, mes règles. Donc pour tout le monde : interdiction d'aller dans les autres ailes que l'aile principale et interdiction d'ouvrir une porte verrouillée. Pour les jumeaux : interdiction de sortir sans un adulte.

Il lança un regard sévère aux adolescents ainsi qu'à Athénai dont la curiosité n'avait pas de limites.

-Sinon, j'ai cru me rappeler que votre but était de retourner à Poudlard, fit-il en direction des jumeaux dont les visages s'illuminèrent. Je crois donc bon d'encadrer votre étude pour que vous vous conformiez au besoin de l'école. Nous vous ferons donc cours.

Les deux autres langue-de-plombs parurent surprises.

-Nous? lâcha même Athénai, mais elle n'obtient en réponse qu'un regard blasé.

\- Vous aurez donc cours le matin avec l'un de nous puis en après midi avec un autre, expliqua-t-il. Vous aurez la soirée de libre, mais je vous conseille de continuer à étudier sur ce qui a trait à la vie de tous les jours. Pour les cours donnés à Poudlard, je vous enseignerai personnellement l'histoire de la magie, les potions, la botanique et l'astronomie. Athénai vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal, sortilèges, et Études des moldus et Soins aux créatures magiques qui sont tous deux des options que vous pourrez prendre. Azarov vous enseignera Métamorphose ainsi que comme option possible Arithmancie et Études des runes. Le seul cours qu'on ne couvrira pas est divination, car aucun de nous ne l'a prit comme option… Cela vous va ?

La question s'adressait autant aux futures élèves qu'aux futurs professeurs. Athénai fit la moue. Elle aurait voulu critiquer, mais cette division des tâches était parfaite. Elle était équilibrée tout en allant avec leur force. Elle n'avait donc rien à redire.

-J'ai aussi décidé qu'on pouvait vous faire assez confiance pour ne pas vous surveiller la nuit, fit Orion à la grande surprise des deux autres langue-de-plombs. Bien sûr, comme dans toute maison sorcière digne de ce nom, les protections m'informent des allers venus, mais aucune autre surveillance ne vous sera imposée.

Le regard des adolescents s'illumina une fois de plus.

-Merci de nous faire confiance si rapidement, commenta doucement Dylan avant d'entamer sa salade.

Les adultes se regardèrent sachant que, malgré cela, le chemin allait être encore long avant que tout le monde fasse entièrement confiance à tout le monde.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dylan avait été émerveillé par sa nouvelle chambre aux couleurs bleu royal et argent. Évidemment, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la falaise qui allait tout à fait avec le thème marin de la pièce. Le plafond était gravé d'étoiles et Dylan reconnut les constellations chères au marin pour voyager la nuit. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et la couverte du lit étaient en velours (ou, pour la couette, en tissus semblable) bleu, mais de minces lignes d'argent dessinait divers animaux marins qui voyageait sur le tissu. Dylan reconnut des baleines et des phoques, mais il y vit aussi des animaux dont il ignorait même l'existence. La salle de bain était dans les mêmes thèmes, mais le marbre blanc la rendait plus lumineuse. Le grand bain de marbre lui rappela la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard, mais cette fois la sirène n'était pas dans le vitrail, mais bien de pierre. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil en remuant l'eau de sa queue. Heureusement, elle était confinée dans son coin et n'était apparemment pas doué de paroles outre que pour chanter de douces chansons.

Dylan se prépara rapidement et rejoint son lit pour lire un peu avant de se coucher, car Orion les avait avertis que leur cours commencerait à huit heures, soit une heure plus tôt qu'à Poudlard. Dylan fronça les sourcils. Parfois, il se faisait l'impression d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Des pensées traversaient son cerveau en contenant des informations qu'il ne savait pas savoir. Bien sûr, il savait que cela faisait partit de son lien avec Poudlard et que c'était grâce à cela qu'il parlait le même anglais que les personnes de cette époque, mais cela lui faisait toujours étrange comme s'il n'était même plus maître de ses propres pensées.

Une présence rassurante le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et vit sa sœur avancer d'un pas léger et silencieux dans la pièce. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sans leur lien, il ne l'aurait jamais entendue entrer. Elle s'était apparemment, elle aussi, préparée pour ce coucher. Elle paraissait bizarrement jeune dans son chandail trop grand et son short de jogging. Dylan lui avait toujours sa robe de chambre incapable de dormir en pantalon. Après tout, avant, il dormait toujours avec la chemise qu'il avait portée dans la journée. Il se décala laissant une place à ses côtés, mais Alys, presque par pur esprit de contradiction, préféra s'assoir en face de lui.

-Nous devons retourner à Poudlard, chuchota-t-elle presque douloureusement.

-Je sais…

Dylan déposa son livre et s'assit en repoussant les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Tu vas devoir les couper si tu ne veux pas sortir du lot, commenta Alys.

Dylan eut un sourire en coin en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait eu les cheveux courts.

-Et me faire encore dire que je ressemble à Pa, soupira-t-il.

-Pour cela faudrait que tu fasses de la musculation, se moqua Alys.

Dylan bouda un instant. Oui, bon, il n'avait pas irrité la carrure de son père, mais de son oncle soit le père d'Alys. Il soupira, c'était si compliqué parfois. Ils se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas avoir été prit pour des frères et sœurs et au fond c'était ce qu'il était, mais il sentait que si un jour il devait parler de leur parent ce serait bien compliqué. Tout étant qu'il avait irrité de la carrure de son oncle, ou du manque de carrure justement. Au moins, il avait pu se vanter d'être grand pour son âge, mais au vu des adolescents qu'ils avaient croisés au village moldu, il devait être rendu bien moyen…voir petit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour taquiner à son tour sa cousine ou dorénavant sa sœur, mais vit qu'elle s'était replongée dans ses pensées.

-N'empêche qu'Orion a raison, dit-il avant de rajouter en raison du regard perdu de sa sœur. Je veux dire quand il dit qu'on ne peut pas se pointer à Poudlard sans connaitre le minimum de ce dont vont parler les cours.

Alys acquiesça vaguement.

-Ce n'est pas tout ce qui te tracassait, constata l'adolescent.

Alys resta silencieuse un long moment avant de finalement lâcher le fond de sa pensée.

-J'ai beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas comment résoudre la situation. Je… On ne peut pas laisser ce… ce… ce monstre gagner…

La simple pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver au monde de la magie si c'était le cas la fit frissonner d'horreur alors que ses yeux pâlissaient encore plus qu'ils l'étaient déjà.

-D'un autre côté, quand l'autre camp a gagné la magie a disparu. Les Sang-Pur rejettent ce que peuvent leur apporter les sang-mêlés et les sang…les nés-moldus et tombent de plus en plus dans la dépravation. De l'autre côté, les autres fuient tout ce qui est associé à la magie des Sang-Pur et ignorent la magie. Ils considèrent même les rites de Samhain pratiquement comme de la magie noire!... La situation est impossible… C'est… un nœud du diable… on est perdant quoi qu'on fasse.

Un silence s'installa avant que Dylan ose ouvrir la bouche.

-Créons un troisième camp, conclu Dylan en haussant les épaules essayant de paraitre sur de lui.

-Et comment on ferait, imbécile? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on nous considère comme des enfants.

Dylan ne s'offusqua pas de l'insulte, habitué aux sautes d'humeur de la demoiselle. En même temps, elle avait très certainement raison. Dylan soupira. À leurs yeux, ils étaient presque des adultes. C'était une raison de leur départ à cet âge. Partir avant que les responsabilités de l'âge adulte ne les accaparent. Il se retrouvait à cette époque où il ne serait pas considéré comme adulte avant dix-sept ans et que même alors il faut faire preuve d'une grande maturité pour être réellement considéré comme un adulte. Encore deux ans, ou plutôt trois, car ils devront finir l'école. Puis quoi? Rentré à l'université magique? En politique? Comme auror ? Et alors, comment changer une mentalité? Combien d'années ça leur prendrait avant d'avoir l'influence nécessaire? Combien de personnes seront tombées sous la baguette de Voldemort?

-On a besoin d'un adulte, conclut Dylan. Quelqu'un de puissant, qui a de l'influence…

À son commentaire, Alys avait levé les yeux vers le plafond et l'observait pensivement.

-Tu penses qu'il a été mis sur notre passage par hasard? demanda-t-elle.

Dylan leva les yeux au plafond sans comprendre. Avant de réaliser brusquement que ce n'était pas le plafond qu'Alys regardait, mais ce qui avait après le plafond. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas réellement voir ce qui y avait derrière les pierres, mais elle savait que l'étage du haut était réservé au maitre de la maison et à sa famille.

-Oh… fit Dylan avant d'ajouter pensivement. Maman ne croyait pas au hasard quand cela avait affaire à la magie… C'est Faolgon qui les a ramenés alors qu'il aurait pu simplement attendre notre réveil…

-En parlant d'eux, fit Alys. Tu penses qu'ils vont nous retrouver?

Dylan haussa les épaules.

-Ça a toujours été le cas…

Alys se coucha sur le lit et traça de ses mains les constellations les illuminant de sa magie. Dylan sourit en reconnaissant le chemin qu'elle traçait. Celui menant à la maison.

-Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance? demanda Alys étonnamment peu sûre d'elle alors que c'était elle qui l'avait proposé comme adulte de référence.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir changer la mentalité des Sang-Pur autant commencer quelque part d'utile, fit Dylan tout en comprenant pourquoi la jeune fille ne parvenait à faire confiance à son propre jugement… pas avec _lui_ ou ceux de sa famille. Et puis on a deux alliées de tailles qui semblent pouvoir le mener par le bout du nez quand ils veulent.

Alys rit à l'image, mais elle avait aussi remarqué le faible qu'avait Orion face à Athénai et Azarov. C'est étrangement ce qui la convainquit de l'intégrer à leur équipe pour sauver le monde de la magie. Alys déglutit. S _auver le monde de la magie…_ C'était si énorme, elle qui prévoyait juste de désamorcer quelques conflits au sien de Poudlard…

vVv

Quand Lily avait accepté d'être préfète, elle y avait vu un grand honneur. Maintenant, à onze heures du soir à tourner en rond dans les couloirs, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait réussir à se débarrasser de la responsabilité pour l'année suivante. Elle savait très bien que le lendemain elle aurait complètement oublié toute cette histoire, mais là, tout de suite, elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle patrouillait dans les couloirs à la recherche des curieux qui cherchaient encore le chien ailé. Bizarrement, la disparition de l'animal avait causé plus d'émoi que son apparition. Un matin Sirius était entré dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner sans l'animal sur ses traces ce qui avait été étrange, car dès sa première apparition l'animal avait semblé adorer le jeune homme. Ensuite, plus personne ne l'avait vue nulle part. Sirius soutenait simplement que lui non plus ne l'avait plus vu. Bien sûr, énervé des questions, il avait fini par exploser que le ministère avait dû trouver une façon de le ramener. Plus personne n'avait osé le questionner après ça. Lily savait que lui aussi se posait des questions, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre.

Brusquement, des murmures lui parvinrent la faisant arrêter. Elle avisa les marches d'où venait le son. Dumbledore avait dit avoir fait les équipes de patrouilles au hasard, mais étrangement Lily s'était retrouvée avec le préfet de Serpentard et Remus avec la préfète de la même maison. Autant dire que le hasard leur semblait avoir été truqué pour favoriser l'entente intermaison. Étrangement, Lily et son homologue avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente en tombant face à face dans les marches lors de leur ronde au début de la semaine. Autant dire qu'ils s'étaient dévisagés avant de rebrousser chemin en décidant que le garçon s'occuperait des premiers étages et elle des derniers. Évidemment, les murmures venaient du terrain du Serpentard. Elle hésita, mais ses devoirs de préfète prirent le dessus et elle descendit silencieusement les marches avant de s'arrêter brusquement en entendant distinctement les voix.

-Retourne au dortoir Rogue où tu vas avoir des problèmes…

Lily ne reconnut pas la voix, mais elle se douta que c'était celle de son homologue qui parlait très rarement aux réunions de préfets.

-C'est ce que je faisais, répliqua sèchement le dénommé Rogue.

-Ce n'est pas la direction du dortoir, répondit platement le plus jeune.

Lily n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation, car apparemment Rogue baissa le ton. Finalement, des pas s'éloignèrent vers les entrailles du château puis d'autres se rapprochèrent de la jeune Gryffondore qui grimaça sachant qu'il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Le garçon s'arrêta en bas des marches en la remarquant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux ténébreux.

-Que fais-tu là, san…?

Lily s'était raidie au ton de sa phrase, mais apparemment son mouvement vers sa baguette fit comprendre au jeune garçon de ne pas finir sa phrase. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, puis Lily ravala sa colère pour cracher.

-Tu l'as laissé partir sans lui retirer de points !

Le garçon ricana.

-Prend-moi pas pour un innocent, tu aurais fait pareil avec quelqu'un de ta maison, dit-il avec dédain avant de rajouter avec encore plus de dédain. Seuls les _justes_ Poufsouffles sont du genre à ne pas faire d'exception et encore il faudrait savoir ce qui l'emporte entre leur loyauté à leur maison et leur sens de la justice.

Lily plissa les yeux, mais, en même temps, il avait raison même elle laissait souvent passer ses propres compagnons de maison et pas juste les premières années qui se sont perdus avant le couvre-feu.

Voyant sans doute son dilemme sur son visage, le jeune Serpentard ricana.

-Oh! En plus d'avoir le sang sale, la parfaite Evans ne met pas aussi de zèle dans son travail de préfète qu'elle voudrait le faire croire…

Le sarcasme dégoulinait de sa phrase, mais d'un autre côté il ne voyait pas ce qui la choquait tant dans le fait que tous les préfets depuis toujours utilisaient leur position pour enlever des points uniquement aux autres maisons. Il ne savait pas, ou ne pouvait comprendre, que s'était justement la nature très Serpentarde de cet acte qui dérangeait la jeune fille. Lily, elle, sortit de sa rétrospection pour le voir lui tourner le dos avec nonchalance pour passer dans le deuxième couloir sur lequel donnait l'escalier que Lily avait pris. Lily comprenait amplement que le garçon dans ce geste lui montrait à quel point elle ne représentait pas une menace. Lily fit demi-tour non sans marmonner dans sa barbe contre le Sang-Pur et les Serpentards qui se croyaient tout permis.

10


End file.
